Digimon éléments II
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Quatre ans après la bataille et la victoire contre Zeepmilleniumon,Alexis et Hugo reviennent au digimonde avec quatre autres enfants.
1. introduction

_**Depuis nos aventures quatre années ont passé et nous avons tous beaucoup grandi et changé.Emilie fait des études pour être journaliste.Thomas étudie la médecine et souhaite devenir un grand docteur pour aider les populations dans les pays en voie de develloppement.Richard vit à présent avec son petit frère ainsi que sa tante.Candice a fait des études de droit et a commencé sa première année en tant qu'avocate.Julien est en dernière année de lycée et s'applique.Mon frère Quentin vit avec moi et ma mère.Mais pour Alexis et moi ça ne fait que commencer**_


	2. Une joyeuse réunion

DIGIMON ELEMENTS II 

**1 UNE JOYEUSE REUNION**

En Avril 2008,le dernier jour des vacances d'Avril,au parc de la petite ville de Fourmies se réunit huit jeunes et semblent se réjouir et fêter quelque chose.En effet,ces jeunes gens célèbrent le quatrième anniversaire de leur venue au digimonde et leur victoire finale sur Zeepmillenimon.

En effet,il faut préciser que ces jeunes sont des digisauveurs et connaissent l'existence d'un autre monde: le digimonde parrallèle à leur monde où vivent des créatures nommées digimon.Ils ont chacun leur partenaire digimon et ensemble ils ont sauvé les deux mondes d'une destruction certaine.Mais après ils durent rentrer chez eux en laissant leurs partenaires digimon dans le digimonde. Mais tous les ans,le dernier jour des vacances d'Avril,ils s'étaient promis de réunir pour fêter leur victoire.

Emilie avait vingt un ans à présent et faisait des études pour être journaliste.A l'époque,elle était la chef de l'équipe et les avait menés à la victoire.

Thomas avait vingt un ans aussi.Il étudiait la médecine et voulait visiter les pays à travers le monde entier et aider les gens dans les pays en voie de develloppement.A l'époque,il était pacifique et refusait de se battre mais maintenant il a compris que bien souvent le combat est inevitable.

Richard avait vingt et un ans.Il vivait à présent chez sa tante qui avait déménagé à Fourmies et son petit frère qui a douze ans.Il avait à présent des amis.Il travaillait pour devenir architecte.Dans le digimonde, il était très solitaire mais à présent il comprenait mieux l'esprit d'équipe et l'importance d'avoir des amis.

Alexis avait quatorze ans.Il avait toujours ses cheveux bruns et courts avec des yeux marrons.Il portait

Un tee-shirt bleu clair,un jean et des baskets bleues foncées trimballant toujours l'ordinateur qu'il a ramené du digimonde dans son sac à dos.Il est maintenant au collège en troisième.Au temps de ses aventures dans le digimonde,il avait peu d'amis et passait son temps à s'instruire.A présent,il travaillait mais s'amusait et avait beaucoup d'amis.Il jouait même au football dans l'équipe de Fourmies.

Candice avait vingt quatre ans et était devenue avocate.Elle est devenue beaucoup plus sure d'elle même et ne doute plus de ses capacités ni de l'avenir.

Julien avait dix huit ans et était en dernière année de lycée.Il n'était plus aussi prétentieux et avait beaucoup d'amis et Emilie était devenu sa meilleure amie.

Quentin avait dix neuf et vit avec sa mère et son petit frère Hugo.Il fait des études pour être vétérinaire. Il travaille à mi temps d'ailleurs dans une clinique vétérinaire.

Enfin Hugo avait douze ans et était le plus jeune de l'équipe.Il était heureux de vivre avec son grand frère.Il est maintenant beaucoup plus courageux et peut s'occuper de lui même.

Dire que ça fait quatre ans que nous sommes allés dans le digimonde.dit Richard.

Oui déjà quatre ans je n'en reviens pas.ajouta Thomas.

Et la seule chose qui nous reste de notre aventure ceux sont les D-power et nos souvenirs.dit Emilie.

Oui les souvenirs.enchaina mélodieusement Candice rêveuse.

En tout cas jamais on oubliera nos digimon et le Julien.

Moi je voudrai y retourner.dit Alexis.

Oui ce monde c'est chez nous.ajouta Hugo.

Il ne faut pas rêver.Le digimonde n'a plus besoin de nous.dit Quentin la tête basse.

Oh Hugo et moi on doit y aller.dit Alexis.On a un train à prendre.

Oui.acquiesa Hugo.

Le train.ajouta Thomas rêveur.C'est là où tout a commencé.

Au revoir les petits.lança Julien en riant.

Julien.soupirèrent Alexis et Hugo.

Puis Alexis et Hugo partirent se dirigeant vers la gare de Fourmies laissant leurs amis dans le parc pour finir la réunion.

Tout semble heureux mais cela va t-il continuer?vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon,les monstres digitaux.


	3. L'aventure reprend

**Hugo: **Nous nous sommes réunis pour feter le quatrième anniversaire de notre victoire contre Zeepmilleniumon.Ensuite Alexis et moi sommes partis vers la gare.

**2 L'AVENTURE REPREND**

La gare de Fourmies n'avait pas changé.Beaucoup de monde s'entassait sur le quai.Alexis et Hugo montèrent dans leur train et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.Peu après monta un garçon aux cheveux courts et roux en bataille avec des lunettes.Il avait aussi des yeux verts.Il portait un tee-shirt rouge,un short marron et des baskets rouges.Il devait avoir seize ans.Il était accompagné d'une autre personne dont on pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et devait avoir dix ans.Elle avait des cheveux noirs très courts avec des yeux verts.Elle portait un tee-shirt rouge,un short vert ainsi que des baskets vertes foncées.Ils s'assirent près de Hugo et Alexis.Puis un garçon aux cheveux blonds et courts aux yeux yeux bleus arriva à son tour.Il portait un short vert,un tee-shirt jaune et des sandales marrons.Il s'assit entre Antoine et Alexis.Enfin une jeune fille de douze ans entra et s'assit juste à côté de Hugo.Elle avait des cheveux longs et blonds avec des yeux bleus.Elle portait une jupe rouge et un tee-shirt bleu ainsi que des ballerines blanches.

Le train commença à démarrer et partit.Les enfants commencèrent à discuter.

Je m'appelle Antoine et elle c'est ma soeur Marine.se présenta le garçon à lunettes.Et vous?

Moi c'est Hugo et lui mon ami Alexis.

Je m'appelle Anthony moi.dit le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Mon nom est Flora.termina la jeune fille à la jupe rouge.

Le voyage continua et les enfants discutèrent toujours se posant mille et une questions.Soudain Anthony se lèva pour aller au toilettes et revint environ trois quart d'heure plus tard très pâle.

Vous ne me croirait peut être pas mais nous sommes seuls dans ce train.Il n'y a même pas de conducteur.Je viens de vérifier.dit Anthony.

Il y a surement une explication rationelle.les rassura Antoine.C'est peut être un train automatique?

Mais on ne laisserait pas des enfants seuls dedans.trembla légèrement Flora.

Non ne t'inquiètes pas.Tout finira bien.répondit Hugo.Il suffit de garder la lumière dans notre cœur.

La lumière?répèta Flora surprise.

Oui enfin l'espoir si tu préfères.

En tout cas six enfants seuls dans un train.C'est surement le début d'une grande aventure où j'ai un grand rôle à jouer.s'excita Marine.

Ou alors ce train est un Locomon et vient du digimonde.pensa Alexis.Oui l'aventure reprend.

Soudain le train passa sous un tunnel d'où se diffusait une étrange lueur dorée tandis que six lumières; rouge,bleue,marron,verte foncée,orange et jaune;arrivèrent vers le petit groupe.Les lumières orange et jaune touchèrent respectivement les D-power de Alexis et Hugo tandis que les quatre autres lumières formèrent un D-power dans les mains de Antoine,Marine,Anthony et Flora.

Non ça ne peut pas recommencer.dit Hugo médusé contemplant son D-power où s'affichait à nouveau son élément de la lumière.

Qu'est que c'est que ce drôle d'appareil?demanda Anthony en montrant un D-power marron.

Je crois savoir que c'est.dit Antoine en fixant le D-power rouge qu'il avait en main.

Hein?fit Marine en jouant avec le D-power bleu qu'elle tenait.

Je crois que c'est un D-power.Emilie m'en a parlé.

Un quoi?l'interrogea Flora en observant son D-power vert foncé.

Attends tu as dit un D-power et tu connais Emilie.dit Hugo étonné.

Oui.Emilie est notre sœur à Marine et moi.Elle m'a parlé du digimonde et des digimon.

Et pourquoi pas moi?ronchonna Marine.

Tu disais toujours que c'était des mensonges.

Pendant ce temps,Flora regarda à la fenêtre du train et poussa un léger cri.

Ce n'est pas le paysage qu'on a vu avant d'entrer dans le tunnel.

Non.C'est bel et bien un Locomon.On est de retour chez nous Hugo.

Oui on revient au digimonde après tant d'années.

Quoi?Vous connaissez cet endroit?demanda Anthony.C'est quoi?Un parc d'attraction?

Non le digimonde est un monde parrallèle à notre monde,le vrai monde,où vivent des créatures nommées digimon.Hugo et moi sommes devenus des digisauveurs il y a quatre ans avec six autres de nos amis et avons sauvé ce monde et le notre.expliqua Alexis.

Attends ça signifie qu'on n'est plus chez Flora.

Mais comment c'est possible?Comment on est passé entre deux mondes?demanda Anthony.

Tout simplement le tunnel qui est le passage entre les deux mondes.C'est par là que nous étions arrivés il y a quatre ans.répondit Hugo.

Alors on va explorer ce nouveau monde?s'excita Marine.

Hey Marine calme toi un peu.lui dit son grand frère.

Soudain le train ou plutôt Locomon s'arrêta et les enfants en descendirent à une gare où se trouvait des Nyaromon qui sautillaient dans tous les sens.

La digi-gare.murmura Hugo comme dans un rêve.

Ceux sont des digimon?demanda Anthony en montrant les Nyaromon.

Oui des Nyaromon au niveau entrainement.répondit Hugo.

Ils sont vraiment mignons.dit Flora en serrant un Nyaromon contre elle.

C'est très étrange.J'ai une espèce de flamme rouge qui indique élément du feu.dit Antoine eberlué.

Ah oui?fit Alexis.Alors vous avez déjà vos éléments.Bien appuyez sur le bouton jaune de votre D-power.

Ok la terre.énonça Anthony.

L'eau.annonça Marine.

Les plantes.termina Flora.

Les plantes?C'est étrange mais on ne connaissait pas cet élément.dit Hugo.

Bon on y va?Je veux explorer moi.ronchonna Marine.

Oui moi aussi je brûle d'impatience de voir ce nouveau monde.dit Antoine.

Le petit groupe commençant à avancer à travers le digimonde avec à leur tête Antoine tandis que Alexis et Hugo guettait chaque recoin pour essayer d'apercevoir Monodramon ou Patamon.

**Pourquoi Alexis et Hugo sont retournés au digimonde avec quatre nouveaux digisauveurs? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon,les monstres digitaux.**


	4. Le nouveau guerrier du feu

**Miriel: **Merci de ta review.En fait je n'avais pas prévu de suite normalement puis ça m'est venu comme ça.

**ALEXIS: **A la gare,Hugo et moi avons embarqué dans un train avec quatre autres enfants.Cependant ce train était un Locomon qui a nous amené au digimonde.Les quatre autres enfants ont reçu des D-power comme les notres et leurs éléments.Hugo et moi avons de nouveau nos éléments de lumière et de l'air.Je suis content et inquiet de revenir au digimonde mais j'espere revoir Monodramon.

**3 LE NOUVEAU GUERRIER DU FEU**

Le petit groupe composé des six enfants continuaient leur exploration du digimonde.Alexis et Hugo leur servait de guides et commentaient souvent ce qu'ils voyaient.D'après ce qu'ils reconnaissaient,ils déduisaient qu'ils se trouvaient sur le continent joyeux.Soudain ils arrivèrent à un village de Guillmon où vivaient aussi des Jerimon et des Gigimon.

Allez on va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit.décida Antoine.

Comme tu veux.accepta Flora.

Quels sont ces digimon?demanda Anthony.

Des Guillmon au niveau disciple pour la plupart et avec des Gigimon et des Jerimon,leur niveau entrainement et bébé.répondit Hugo.

La nuit va tomber.remarqua Antoine.On devrait s'arrêter ici pour passer la nuit.

Bonne idée.approuva Anthony.

Le petit marcha jusqu'au centre du village.Il y a avait une petite place où se trouvait une auberge tenue par un Veggiemon où ils comptaient passer la nuit.Au centre de la place,une épée était posée telle l'avait été Excalibur,la fidéle épée du roi Arthur.

C'est quoi cette épée?demanda Marine.Il y a des chevaliers dans le digimonde?

En dehors des Knightmon,il n'existe pas de digimon chevaliers.répondit Alexis.Mais je suis sur que cette épée est un spirit.

Un spirit?Ca sert à quoi?demanda Anthony surpris.

Un spirit sert à la spirit digivolution.Un digisauveur fusionne avec son partenaire digimon grâce à un spirit pour donner la naissance à un nouveau digimon de niveau spirit.Il y a trois niveau dans ces digivolutions particulières: spirit,élément et god.Le niveau élément est atteint grâce à l'élément qu'on a scanné auparavant et il s'active à un certain moment et le digimon au niveau spirit se digivolve au niveau élément.Enfin le niveau god est acquis grâce au pouvoir d'un dieu du digimonde qui est le protecteur du digisauveur et de son digimon.expliqua Hugo.

C'est passionnant.dit Flora.J'aimerai bien avoir moi aussi un digimon.

Oui moi aussi.Je voudrai me battre contre les méchants digimon.ajouta Marine.

Pas moi.Je n'ai envie de me battre.Je voudrai rentrer à la Anthony tête basse.

Non on ne peut pas.On est les digisauveurs et le digimonde a besoin de nous.riposta Antoine.

Ils finiront par ne plus avoir besoin de nous.Ils comprennent vite.dit Alexis à Hugo.

On doit garder un œil sur eux.Aucun d'eux n'a de digimon.lui répondit Hugo.

Oui mais cette épée est un spirit.L'un d'eux va bientôt en recevoir l'un.

Tu as surement raison Alexis.

Pendant ce temps,Antoine,Marine et Flora essayaient à tour de rôle de saisit le glaive sous l'œil attentif de Anthony appuyé contre le mur de l'auberge.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce monde.Je veux rentrer chez moi.pensa Anthony.Mon frère Richard va s'inquieter.

Marine avait mis toutes ses forces pour soulever le glaive mais n'avait réussi qu'à se casser la figure. Flora n'avait pas eu plus de chance.Alors ce fut le tour d'Antoine.Le jeune garçon à lunettes empoigna le glaive qui vint d'une extrême facilité.Une lumière rouge apparut et le glaive fut aspiré par son D-power.Quand la lumière rouge eut disparu,un Agumon se tenait devant Antoine.

Salut Antoine moi je suis Agumon,ton partenaire digimon.Je suis un digimon reptile de type antivirus qui utilise le feu pour attaquer ses ennemis.se présenta Agumon.

Agumon.Alors tu es mon digimon?dit Antoine un peu abasourdi.

Oui et ensemble on va se battre pour sauver le digimonde.

Bien.C'est un grand honneur d'être ton partenaire.

Alors Hugo je disais quoi?fit Alexis.

Oui tu avais raison Alex.

Ensuite les enfants entrèrent dans l'auberge tenue par Veggiemon.Ils mangeaent tranquillement une maigre soupe à l'oignon tandis qu'au fond,un Bokomon les observait.Il regardait particulièrement Alexis et Hugo.Puis il s'approcha avec un air excité.

Sapristi.Le guerrier légendaire de l'air et le guerrier légendaire de la lumière sont de retour apres ces quatre longues années.s'écria Bokomon.

Bokomon.crièrent Alexis et Hugo en reconnaissant leur ami digimon.

Qui est-il?demanda Anthony.

C'est Bokomon,l'uns de nos amis.Moi et Candice l'avons sauvé de Blackmetalgarurumon avant que celui ci ne fusionne avec Blackwargreymon en Blackomnimon mais c'est surtout Impmon,un autre de nos amis qui l'a sauvé.expliqua Hugo.

Oui.Bokomon ça fait si longtemps.dit Alexis.Où sont nos digimon et Impmon?

Monodramon et Patamon sont partis vivre avec Impmon à Centralpolis.Penguinmon est parti avec Labramon,Tapirmon et Demidevimon dans les montagnes du continent de l'espoir.Ensuite Fanbeemon et Mushroomon vivent dans la forêt enchantée du continent joyeux.Moi je suis retourné ici car c'est là ou je suis né et les Guillmon sont mes amis et ma famille.répondit Bokomon.

Dites c'est quoi Centralpolis ou plutôt ou c'est?demanda Antoine curieux.

Centralpolis est en quelque sorte la capitale du digimonde.Elle représente un point d'équilibre.Si elle est détruite,le digimonde l'est aussi ainsi que notre monde.expliqua Alexis.

Dites si on y aller?proposa Hugo en pensant à Patamon.

Je suis completement partant moi.dit Alexis.

Bonne idée.J'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemble cette vite.ajouta Antoine.

Moi aussi je suis Flora.

Et peut être qu'on trouvera un moyen de rentrer.enchaîna Anthony.

Et moi j'aurai aussi mon digimon,le meilleur évidemment.Bon on va coucher?Cette discussion ne menera nulle part.termina Marine en baillant.

Le petit groupe monta dans les chambres accompagnés de Agumon et Bokomon.Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la première chambre et les filles la seconde.Dans la chambre des garçons,il y avait deux lits superposés ce qui donnait quatre couchettes.Plus loin une armoire et une petite coiffeuse avec une bassine en bois complétait l'installation.Anthony regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la place où était apparu Agumon.Hugo s'installa en haut d'un lit tandis qu'Alexis se mit sur le lit du bas.Antoine et Agumon s'endormirent sur le second lit du haut tandis qu'Anthony se reposait sur le lit du bas.

Dans la chambre des filles,il y avait deux lits mais séparés.Aux deux lits s'ajoutait une armoire et une coiffeuse surmontée d'une bassine en bois.Les deux filles s'allongèrent sur leurs lits et s'endormirent très vite.

Durant la nuit,un Cerberumon arriva sur la place et lança son attaque flamme verte pour commencer à brûler l'auberge afin de la détruire.Sentant le feu,Antoine se réveilla et regarda à la fenêtre.Alors il vit Cerberumon et comprit tout.Il réveilla vite ses amis en hurlant puis courut dehors suivi de Agumon.

On doit le battre Agumon.dit Antoine.

D'accord.Dinoflamme.

L'attaque toucha Cerberumon à son ventre mais cela ne l'affecta pas le moindre du monde.C'est à ce moment que Marine,Anthony,Alexis,Hugo,Flora,Bokomon et Veggiemon arrivèrent.

Antoine!Agumon!Ca va?demanda Flora inquiète.

Ca irai mieux si on battait ce digimon.répondit Antoine rageur.

Cerberumon ou Cerberusmon est un digimon animal démon au niveau ultime de type antivirus.Ses attaques flamme verte, portail infernal et portail des ténèbres.l'analysa Alexis grâce à son D-power.

Ma pauvre auberge.Elle va completement brûler.se lamenta Veggiemon.

Et après ce sera notre un Guillmon.

Et il aspirera le code digital de notre village ainsi que le nôtre.termina un Gigimon.

Non je ne le laissera pas faire.Cerberumon,Agumon n'est qu'au niveau disciple mais tu vas être quand même battu.annonça Antoine.

Une ombre rouge qui ressemblait à une flamme rouge fut aspirée par le D-power de Antoine et le message **Firemon scanné** s'afficha à l'écran.Son D-power brilla d'une lumière rouge et afficha le message** spirit du feu digivolution** à l'écran.Une lumière rouge envelloppa Antoine et Agumon.Le glaive et l'âme de Firemon sortirent du D-power en hologramme et tournèrent autour de Antoine et Agumon. 

Agumon digivolve toi.........en Ultragreymon

Antoine se retrouva dans une bulle rouge transparente à l'intérieur d'Ultragreymon 

UltraGreymon ressemblait à un Greymon mais il portait une armure rouge en plus avec un casque doré.Il s'avança vers Cerberumon et lança son attaque armure flamboyante.L'armure du digimon du feu s'emflamma et envoya de puissantes flammes sur Cerberumon.Le mauvais digimon ne résista pas et se désintegra.Alors Antoine saisit son D-power et comme Emilie lui avait appris,il appuya sur le bouton orange.Ainsi Ultragreymon aspira le code digital de Cerberumon dont le code digital se retrouva dans le D-power.Ensuite Ultragreymon régressa en Antoine et Agumon devant les yeux émerveillés de Marine,Flora et Anthony ou souriant de Hugo et Alexis.

**Anthony,Marine et Flora trouveront ils eux aussi leur partenaires digimon et pourront ils se digivolver? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon,les monstres digitaux.**


	5. Une plante veneneuse

**Miriel: ** oui Antoine a trouvé son digimon et acquis le pouvoir du spirit du feu.Pour Alexis et Hugo tu verras :P

**ANTOINE: ** Nous explorions le digimonde et sommes arrivés à un village de Guillmon où nous avons décidé de passer la nuit.Puis on a decouvert un glaive qui etait un spirit,mon spirit.Je l'ai pris et Agumon est apparu.Ensuite un Cerberumon a attaqué.Je voulais le battre avec Agumon pour sauver le village.Alors la spirit digivolution s'est activé et je me suis digivolvé avec Agumon en Ultragreymon. Ainsi Cerberumon a été battu.

**4 UNE PLANTE VENENEUSE**

Le lendemain de l'attaque de Cerberumon au village de Guillmon,le petit groupe accompagné de Bokomon et mené par Antoine quitta le village et se préparait pour se rendre à Centralpolis sur le continent central.D'après les renseignement de Veggiemon et des Guillmon,ils se trouvaient sur le continent joyeux dans l'immense plaine.Près du village de Guillmon se trouvait un village d'Agumon et un autre où vivaient des Veemon;là où Emilie avait trouvé le spirit du feu il y a quatre ans.

Après quelques jours de marche,ils arrivèrent dans la forêt enchantée et s'y engagèrent car Bokomon leur affirmait que c'était un raccourci vers la côte.Après plusieurs heures de marche,Antoine décida de faire une pause.Anthony s'appuya contre un arbre d'un air songeur.Flora regardait les merveilles et aurait voulu avoir plusieurs paires d'yeux pour tout observer en même temps.Alexis et Hugo parlaient entre eux tandis qu'Alexis jettait un œil sur son fidèle ordinateur portable qu'il avait trouvé il y a quatre ans.Antoine discutait avec Agumon pour en savoir plus sur le digimonde.Enfin Marine s'imaginait en train de combattre seule une armée de digimon.

Soudain Flora voulut cueillir une rose quand une lumière verte foncée apparut.La rose fut aspirée par son D-power et une fois la lumière disparut,une Floramon se trouvait à la place de la rose.

Bonjour Flora.Je suis Floramon,ta partenaire digimon.

Tu es vraiment très belle.dit Flora émerveillée.

Voyons.Floramon est un digimon plante de niveau disciple type donnée dont l'attaque est pluie de pollen maisaussi liane véneneuse.l'analysa Antoine.Félicitations Flora.

Soudain les enfants entendirent des buissons bouger mais n'aperçurent personne.

C'est étrange.On entend du bruit mais il n'y a personne.dit Antoine.Marine reste près de nous.

Je ne suis plus une gamine.ronchonna Marine en fonçant vers le buisson suspect.

Marine donna un grand coup de pied dans le buisson.Alors un Blossomon apparut et attrapa la jeune fille.

Eh lâche moi vieille plante fanée.hurla Marine.

Oh non.Blossomon est un digimon plante comme moi mais au niveau ultime.Ses attaques spirale florale et fleurs ninjas causent beaucoup de dégâts.dit Floramon.

Marine.hurla Antoine inquiet pour sa petite sœur.Vite on y va Agumon.

Non Antoine.Tout est question de stratégie.Le feu va tout brûler Blossomon et la forêt aussi.Il faut réflechir un meilleur plan.l'arrêta Hugo.

Je sais.Floramon utilise tes lianes pour maintenir Blossomon.demanda Flora à son digimon.

Aussitôt Floramon lança ses lianes véneneuses sur Blossomon mais le digimon était bien plus fort et envoya valser Floramon.

Non Floramon.s'écria Flora.Tu es notre seul espoir de sauver Marine.

Une ombre verte foncée qui ressemblait à une fleur géante fut aspirée par le D-power de Flora et le message **Flowermon scanné** s'afficha à l'écran.Son D-power brilla d'une lumière verte foncée et afficha le message** spirit des plantes digivolution** à l'écran.Une lumière verte foncée envelloppa Flora et Floramon.La rose et l'âme de Flowermon sortirent du D-power en hologramme et tournèrent autour de Flora et Floramon.

Floramon digivolve toi..........en Ancientrosemon

Flora se retrouva dans une bulle verte foncée transparente à l'intérieur de Ancientosemon.

Ancientrosemon ressemblait à une Rosemon normale sauf que sa fleur était plus ouverte et bien plus grande.Ancientrosemon attaqua Blossomon avec ses pétales laser.Ses pétales se détachèrent les unes après les autres pour attaquer Blossomon.Alors Blossomon fut obligé de lâcher Marine qui courut rejoindre ses amis.Ancientrosemon en finit avec Blossomon en lançant pollen floral.Puis Flora aspira le code digital grâce à son D-power.Ensuite Ancientrosemon régressa en Flora et Floremon.Aussitôt Flora serra Floramon contre elle.

Floramon je n'aurai jamais réussi sans toi.

**Qu'arrivera t il encore aux digisauveurs?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	6. Un nouvel ami digimon

**Miriel: ** Eh oui Flora Floramon tu crois que je l'ai pas fait express. Flora en latin signifie les fleurs, la végétation.

**FLORA: ** Nous marchions dans la forêt enchantée quand j'ai decouvert Floramon ma partenaire digimon.Puis un Blossomon a attaqué et a capturé MarinE.Heureusement j'ai pu activé la spirit digivolution et devenir Ancientrosemon.Ainsi on a sauvé Marine.

**5 UN NOUVEL AMI DIGIMON**

Le petit groupe avait repris sa marche à travers la forêt enchantée.Anthony se sentait un peu inutile dans ce monde.D'abord il n'avait jamais été capable de se battre et s'était montré toujours faible.Son frère le protégeait toujours ainsi que sa tante.Ensuite il ne se plaisait pas au digimonde.Il y avait trop de combats et toute cette situation l'effrayait et était difficile à comprendre.Pendant qu'Anthony était dans ses pensées,les enfants étaient sortis de la forêt et étaient de retour sur la plaine.

D'ici une heure ou deux,nous serons à l'océan.dit Bokomon.

Merci Bokomon.le remercia Antoine.Allez on y va les amis.

Ce n'est vraiment rien guerrier du feu.répondit Bokomon.

Tu ne peux pas m'appeler Antoine?fit Antoine toujours aussi surpris de cette interpellation.

Non.Tu es à présent le guerrier légendaire du feu.

Laisse tomber.Nous n'avons pas réussi à lui enlever ça de sa tête.ria Hugo.

Le petit groupe recommença à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony se prenne les pieds dans un bâton et trébucha.Alors une lumière marron apparut et son D-power aspira le bâton ce qui revèla un Elecmon une fois la lumière disparu.

Un Elecmon.C'est un digimon de niveau disciple très puissant.dit Hugo.

Salut Anthony.Je suis Elecmon,ton partenaire digimon.Toi et moi on va être une équipe d'enfer hein?

Heu... fit Anthony qui ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre.

Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas de digimon.Anthony va surement bientôt se digivolver mais moi quand j'aurai un spirit et un digimon moi aussi?pensa Marine enervée.

Soudain un Cheryymon apparut et leur barra le chemin.

Je suis Cherrymon,un digimon plante de niveau ultime.Jamais je ne vous laisserai passer.

Allez on doit combattre.dit Alexis.

Spirit digivolution.crièrent Antoine et Flora.

Agumon digivolve toi.........en Ultragreymon

Floramon digivolve toi.........en Ancientrosemon

Ultragreymon envoya son attaque armure flamboyante et Ancientrosemon pétales laser.Cependant Cherrymon contreattaqua avec missiles cerises qui firent régresser Ancientrosemon en Flora et Floramon.

Non Flora.s'écria Hugo.

De son côté,Elecmon essayait d'encourager Anthony à se battre.

Anthony tu dois te servir du pouvoir de la terre pour activer la spirit digivolution.Les autres en ont besoin.Il le faut.

Mais je ne bats jamais sauf avec mon frère pour le dernier biscuit.

Bon si tu insiste,j'irai me battre seul.

Aussitôt Elecmon courit vers Cherrymon et lança son attaque tonnerre scintillant.Mais Cherrymon étant une plante,il ne ressentit rien de la foudre.Alors il s'avança vers Elecmon prêt à l'éliminer.

Non Elecmon.hurla Anthony.Reviens.

Une ombre marron qui ressemblait à une montagne fut aspiré par le D-power d'Anthony et le message **Earthmon scanné** s'afficha à l'écran.Son D-power brilla d'une lumière marron et le message** spirit de la terre digivolution** s'afficha à l'écran.Une lumière marron puissante envelloppa Anthony et Elecmon.Le bâton et l'âme de Earthmon sortit en hologramme du D-power et se mirent à tourner autour d'Anthony et Elecmon.

Elecmon digivolve toi.........en Buchmon

Anthony se retrouva dans une bulle marron transparente à l'interieur de Buchmon.

Buchmon ressemblait à un arbre plutôt jeune couvert de feuilles vertes et de fleurs.Buchmon lança son attaque branche vigoureuse.Il tapa de ses branches Cherrymon tandis qu'Ultragreymon lança son armure flamboyante qui comsumèrent Cherrymon.Ensuite Ultragreymon aspira le code digital de Cherrymon puis les deux digimon regressèrent en Antoine et Agumon ainsi qu'Anthony et Elecmon devant leurs amis fous de joie de cette victoire.

**Qu'arrivera t il encore aux digisauveurs?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	7. Un océan de problemes

**Anthony: **Moi aussi j'ai trouvé mon digimon: Elecmon.Puis un Cherrymon est apparu.Antoine et Flora se sont digivolvés avec Agumon et Floramon.Moi je ne voulais pas me battre puis Elecmon m'a forcé.Alors on s'est digivolvé en Buchmon et on a battu Cherrymon.

**6 UN OCEAN DE PROBLEME**

Les enfants avaient atteint l'océan.Ils cherchaient un moyen de se rendre à Centralpolis et Marine le trouva.Il suffisait de construire un radeau avec des rondins et de les attacher avec des lianes.Puis Marine remarqua un poignard planté dans la falaise.

Génial.s'écria Marine.Ca servira pour couper les lianes.

Elle agrippa le poignard qui s'enlevant facilement.Alors une lumière bleue apparut tandis que le poignard était aspiré par son D-power.Une fois la lumière disparue,il y avait un Gomamon.

Salut Marine.Je suis Gomamon,un digimon qui adore l'eau.

Génial.s'éxclame Marine ravie.Moi aussi j'ai un digimon.

Après quelques minutes pour calmer leurs émotions,Antoine distribua les tâches pour construire le radeau.Les digimon abattront des arbres pour construire le radeau tandis que les enfants ramasseront des lianes pour fixer les rondins.Pour abattre les arbres,chaque digimon avait sa méthode.Gomamon les taillait avec ses griffes tandis qu'Agumon les faisait tomber.Floramon utilisait ses lianes.Elecmon les coupait avec ses attaques électriques.Quand les rondins furent prêts,les enfants les attachèrent avec les lianes et le radeau fût enfin terminé.Ainsi le petit groupe monta sur l'embarcation.Marine et Hugo qui s'y connaissaient mieux que les autres en navigation maniaient les gaffes.Antoine scrutait l'horyzon avec sa longue vue tandis qu'Alexis regardait son ordinateur.Flora avais mis ses jambes pendantes au radeau et mouillait ses jambes tout en parlant à Hugo.Enfin Anthony restait seul assis au milieu du radeau sans parler.Ce fut Hugo qui le remarqua en premier.

Ca ne va pas Anthony?Tu es malade?demanda Hugo sans cesser de manier sa gaffe.

Si si ça va.C'est juste que.. non rien.

Voyons dis le nous.Nous sommes des amis.assura Alexis.

Non c'est rien.

Allez.Ca se voit que tu es préoccupé.ajouta Flora.

Bon.Je pensais que nos familles vont s'inquiéter.Ca fait déjà quatre jours qu'on est ici.

C'est vrai que je n'y pensais pas.dit Flora.

A leurs mots,Alexis et Hugo éclatèrent de rire.

Non ça m'étonnerai.Le temps au monde digital s'écoule plus vite.Dans notre monde,il doit être passé juste que plusieurs ça Alexis.

Il y a qutre ans,nous y avons passé plusieurs mois.Quand nous sommes revenus chez nous,il était la même heure que quand nous sommes partis.termina Hugo.

Ca me rassure.dit Flora.

Excusez moi de troubler votre conversation mais un digimon fonce sur nous.prévint Antoine.

Oui.C'est un Depthmon,un digimon de niveau cuirassé type donnée.Ses attaques bulles explosives et couteaux marines vont très mal.l'analysa Alexis.

Alors Depthmon fonça sur le radeau et le pulvérisa.Il ne restait plus que des rondins qui flottaient sur l'eau.Les enfants s'aggripaient dessus pour éviter de se noyer.

A moi de jouer.dit Gomamon.Escadrons poissons à vous de nous aider.

De multiples poissons apparurent et les six enfants se retrouvèrent portés par les poissons.

Tu es génial Gomamon.s'écria Marine.

_  
_Peut être mais on doit vite battre Depthmon.répliqua Hugo.

Le problème c'est qu'aucun des digimon ne sait voler ou nager.dit Antoine.Si Agumon et moi,on se digivolve en Ultragreymon,on coulera à pic.

Oui comme Buchmon ou Ancientrosemon.ajouta Flora.Les plantes ont besoin d'eau mais quand même pas à ce point là.

Bon alors c'est à moi de jouer.Gomamon est le seul digimon marin.dit Marine.

Non Marine.Gomamon et toi ne pouvez pas vous digivolvez.s'écria Antoine.

Arrête.Je ne suis pas une gamine.Moi aussi je peux me battre.lui cria Marine énervée.

Une ombre bleue qui ressemblait à une goutte d'eau fut aspirée par le D-power de Marine afficha le message **Watermon scanné** s'afficha à l'écran.Son D-power brilla d'une lumière bleue et afficha le message **spirit de l'eau digivolution**.Une lumière bleue envelloppa Marine et Gomamon.Le poignard et l'âme de Watermon sortirent du D-power en hologramme et tournèrent autour de Marine et Gomamon.

Gomamon digivolve toi..........en Fishmon

Marine se retrouva dans une bulle bleue transparente à l'intérieur de Fishmon.

Fishmon ressemblait à un poisson rouge sauf qu'il mesurait environ trois mètres de plus de longueur. Il avait aussi sous ses nageoires des roues.

Voyons.Fishmon est un digimon de niveau hybride de type variable.Ses attaques sont missile poisson ainsi que queue torgnole.l'analysa Flora.

Tu arrives à l'analyser grâce à ton D-power?s'écria Alexis.

Oui pourquoi?

Car avant les nôtres ne pouvaient pas analyser un digimon hybride.répondit Hugo.

Pendant ce temps,Fishmon lança son attaque missile poisson qui éliminèrent aussitôt Depthmon.Puis il aspira le code digital du mauvais digimon.Puis il se tourna vers les cinq enfants et leurs digimon qui flottaient dans l'eau accrochés aux rondins.

Vous voulez monter ou je vous laisse continuer votre jeu?se moqua Fishmon.

Le petit groupe n'hésita pas et monta sur le dos de Fishmon qui faisait route vers Centralpolis.

Et maintenant Centralpolis nous voici.s'exclama Antoine sur la tête de Fishmon.

**Que trouveront les digisauveurs à Centralpolis?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	8. Des retrouvailles mouvementées

**Marine: **Nous fabriquions un radeau quand j'ai trouvé un poignard et Gomamon,mon digimon est aparu.C'est genial.Puis on a pris la route jusqu'un Depthmon attaque et détruise le radeau.Alors je me suis digivolvée avec Gomamon en Fishmon.On a battu Depthmon et sauvé les autres.

**7 DES RETROUVAILLES MOUVEMENTEEES**

Fishmon arrivait en vue de Centralpolis.Antoine scrutait avec sa longue-vue et pouvait voir le port de la ville.Ses amis se reposaient sur le dos de Fishmon.

Allez debout tout le monde.On est arrivé.s'écria Antoine.

Hum encore une minute maman.ronchonait Marine.

Je ne dormais pas moi.Je me reposais juste les yeux.dit Hugo.

Hugo tu ne va nous faire une imitation de Richard?demanda Alexis mi inquiet mi blageur.

Non.Il est inimitable.rigola Hugo.

En entendant le nom de Richard,Anthony avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une attaque d'Elecmon.Ce Richard était ce son frère?Non c'était impossible.

Pendant ce temps,Fishmon les avait mené à un ponton.Après qu'ils soient descendus,il régressa en Marine et Gomamon.

Décidement heureusement que la meilleure était là.se vanta Marine.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de commencer à marcher,qu'ils entendirent une voix.

Alexis.Hugo.Vous êtes de retour..cria une voix.

Le petit groupe se retourna et découvrit un Impmon monté sur un muret.

Impmon.s'écrièrent Alexis et Hugo.

Que faites vous ici?demanda Impmon.

Eh bien on était dans un train ou plutôt un Locomon avec Antoine,Flora,Anthony et Marine et nous sommes revenus ainsi au digimonde.expliqua Hugo.

Ce n'est pas très Impmon.

Quoi?Dis tu sais quelque chose?l'interrogea Antoine.

Oui quelques informations.Il y a de nombreux digimon qui attaquent plusieurs points dans le digimonde.C'est un peu trop pour qu'ils agissent seuls.expliqua Impmon.Vous devriez aller voir Peacemon,il en saura surement plus.

Dis où sont Patamon et Monodramon?demanda Hugo.

Pas bien loin.Ils vivent à l'hôtel de Centralpolis.Suivez moi.

Le petit groupe suivit Impmon jusqu'à un petit hôtel composé de deux ou trois étages.Sur la terrasse se trouvait un Monodramon et un Patamon.

Monodramon.cria Alexis.

Patamon.hurla Hugo.

Les deux digimon se retournèrent et virent leurs partenaires.Ce fut alors une joie indescriptive.

Alexis ça fait si longtemps.

Hugo.

Hugo regarda Patamon et remarqua que la médaille de baptême n'était plus à son cou.  
Patamon la médaille elle est où?

Je suis désolé.Je l'ai perdu quand j'ai été attaqué par un Rhinomon.Heureusement j'ai volé vite pour rejoindre Centralpolis.

Soudain on entendit un bruit comme si on voulait défoncer la muraille.Les enfants accoururent sur le chemin de garde et purent voir un Triceramon qui essayait de défoncer la muraille.

Il faut réagir.décida Antoine.Spirit digivolution.

Agumon digivolve toi………en Ultragreymon

A nous.Spirit digivolution.

Gomamon digivolve toi…….en Fishmon

Floramon digivolve toi……...en Ancientrosemon

Elecmon digivolve toi……….en Buchmon

Allez c'est notre tour.dit Alexis.Spirit digivolution.

Oui.A nous Patamon.Spirit digivolution.

Monodramon digivolve toi……..en rient du tout.

Patamon digivolve toi………..en je n'y arrive pas.

Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas se digivolver?demanda Hugo déboussolé.

Je sais pourquoi.Nous avons retrouvé nos éléments et nos spirits étaient toujours dans nos D-power. Mais nous n'avons pas l'âme d'un Alexis.C'est eux les digisauveurs à présent.

Au combat,Ultragreymon lança son attaque armure flamboyante mais cela ne semblaot pas affecter Triceramon qui continua à charger Buchmon qui ne pouvait pas bouger.Ancientrosemon essayait de l'aider en lançant ses pétales laser mais cela ne marchait pas plus.

Dommage que j'ai sacrifié Beelzemon mode blast pour aider à reconstruire le digimonde sinon je l'aurai écrasé.soupira Impmon.

Triceramon avait l'avantage et fit vite regresser Buchmon en Anthony et Elecmon puis s'occupa d'Ancientosemon qui redevint vite Flora et Floramon.Il ne restait plus qu'Ultragreymon qui semblait ne pas abandonner le combat.

Il faut aider nos amis.dit Alexis en serrant son D-power.Il y a surement un moyen.

Oui.Il faut juste ne pas perdre la lumière qui est en nous.ajouta Hugo fermement.

Une ombre orange qui ressemblait à un nuage fut aspirée par le D-power d'Alexis et le message .Une lumière orange envelloppa Alexis et Monodramon.La médaille et l'âme de Windmon sortirent du D-power et tournèrent autour d'Alexis et de Monodramon.

Monodramon digivolve toi……….en Dracomon

Alexis se retrouva dans une bulle orange transparente à l'intérieur de Dracomon.

Dracomon et Ultraangemon se précipitèrent dans la bataille et attaquèrent avec Ultragreymon. Dracomon lança méteores dragon, Ultraangemon rayon céleste et Ultragreymon armure flamboyante.

Les trois attaques furent leurs effets et Triceramon fut éliminé.Ultragreymon aspira son code digital.

Ensuite ils regressèrent en Antoine et Agumon,Alexis et Monodramon et Hugo et Patamon.

Bravo vous avez été formidable.les félicita Impmon.

Oui vous êtes bien les nouveaux guerriers légendaires des éléments.ajouta Bokomon.

**7 DES RETROUVAILLES MOUVEMENTEEES**

Fishmon arrivait en vue de Centralpolis.Antoine scrutait avec sa longue-vue et pouvait voir le port de la ville.Ses amis se reposaient sur le dos de Fishmon.

Allez debout tout le monde.On est arrivé.s'écria Antoine.

Hum encore une minute maman.ronchonait Marine.

Je ne dormais pas moi.Je me reposais juste les yeux.dit Hugo.

Hugo tu ne va nous faire une imitation de Richard?demanda Alexis mi inquiet mi blageur.

Non.Il est inimitable.rigola Hugo.

En entendant le nom de Richard,Anthony avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une attaque d'Elecmon.Ce Richard était ce son frère?Non c'était impossible.

Pendant ce temps,Fishmon les avait mené à un ponton.Après qu'ils soient descendus,il régressa en Marine et Gomamon.

Décidement heureusement que la meilleure était là.se vanta Marine.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de commencer à marcher,qu'ils entendirent une voix.

Alexis.Hugo.Vous êtes de retour..cria une voix.

Le petit groupe se retourna et découvrit un Impmon monté sur un muret.

Impmon.s'écrièrent Alexis et Hugo.

Que faites vous ici?demanda Impmon.

Eh bien on était dans un train ou plutôt un Locomon avec Antoine,Flora,Anthony et Marine et nous sommes revenus ainsi au digimonde.expliqua Hugo.

Ce n'est pas très Impmon.

Quoi?Dis tu sais quelque chose?l'interrogea Antoine.

Oui quelques informations.Il y a de nombreux digimon qui attaquent plusieurs points dans le digimonde.C'est un peu trop pour qu'ils agissent seuls.expliqua Impmon.Vous devriez aller voir Peacemon,il en saura surement plus.

Dis où sont Patamon et Monodramon?demanda Hugo.

Pas bien loin.Ils vivent à l'hôtel de Centralpolis.Suivez moi.

Le petit groupe suivit Impmon jusqu'à un petit hôtel composé de deux ou trois étages.Sur la terrasse se trouvait un Monodramon et un Patamon.

Monodramon.cria Alexis.

Patamon.hurla Hugo.

Les deux digimon se retournèrent et virent leurs partenaires.Ce fut alors une joie indescriptive.

Alexis ça fait si longtemps.

Hugo.

Hugo regarda Patamon et remarqua que la médaille de baptême n'était plus à son cou.

Patamon la médaille elle est où?

Je suis désolé.Je l'ai perdu quand j'ai été attaqué par un Rhinomon.Heureusement j'ai volé vite pour rejoindre Centralpolis.

Soudain on entendit un bruit comme si on voulait défoncer la muraille.Les enfants accoururent sur le chemin de garde et purent voir un Triceramon qui essayait de défoncer la muraille.

Il faut réagir.décida Antoine.Spirit digivolution.

Agumon digivolve toi………en Ultragreymon

A nous.Spirit digivolution.

Gomamon digivolve toi…….en Fishmon

Floramon digivolve toi……...en Ancientrosemon

Elecmon digivolve toi……….en Buchmon

Allez c'est notre tour.dit Alexis.Spirit digivolution.

Oui.A nous Patamon.Spirit digivolution.

Monodramon digivolve toi……..en rient du tout.

Patamon digivolve toi………..en je n'y arrive pas.

Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas se digivolver?demanda Hugo déboussolé.

Je sais pourquoi.Nous avons retrouvé nos éléments et nos spirits étaient toujours dans nos D-power. Mais nous n'avons pas l'âme d'un Alexis.C'est eux les digisauveurs à présent.

Au combat,Ultragreymon lança son attaque armure flamboyante mais cela ne semblaot pas affecter Triceramon qui continua à charger Buchmon qui ne pouvait pas bouger.Ancientrosemon essayait de l'aider en lançant ses pétales laser mais cela ne marchait pas plus.

Dommage que j'ai sacrifié Beelzemon mode blast pour aider à reconstruire le digimonde sinon je l'aurai écrasé.soupira Impmon.

Triceramon avait l'avantage et fit vite regresser Buchmon en Anthony et Elecmon puis s'occupa d'Ancientosemon qui redevint vite Flora et Floramon.Il ne restait plus qu'Ultragreymon qui semblait ne pas abandonner le combat.

Il faut aider nos amis.dit Alexis en serrant son D-power.Il y a surement un moyen.

Oui.Il faut juste ne pas perdre la lumière qui est en nous.ajouta Hugo fermement.

Une ombre orange qui ressemblait à un nuage fut aspirée par le D-power d'Alexis et le message **Windmon scanné **s'afficha à l'écran.Son D-power brilla d'une lumière orange et afficha le message **spirit de l'air digivolution**.Une lumière orange envelloppa Alexis et Monodramon.La médaille et l'âme de Windmon sortirent du D-power et tournèrent autour d'Alexis et de Monodramon.

Monodramon digivolve toi……….en Dracomon

Alexis se retrouva dans une bulle orange transparente à l'intérieur de Dracomon.

Une ombre jaune qui ressemblait à un soleilfut aspirée par le D-power de Hugo et le message **Lightmon scanné** s'afficha à l'écran.Son D-power brilla d'une lumière jaune et afficha le message **spirit de la lumière digivolution**.Une lumière jaune envelloppa Hugo et Patamon.La torche et l'âme de Lightmon sortirent du D-power et tournèrent autour de Hugo et Patamon.

Patamon digivolve toi………..en Ultraangemon

Hugo se retrouva dans une bulle jaune transparente à l'intérieur d'Ultraangemon.

Dracomon et Ultraangemon se précipitèrent dans la bataille et attaquèrent avec Ultragreymon. Dracomon lança méteores dragon, Ultraangemon rayon céleste et Ultragreymon armure flamboyante.

Les trois attaques furent leurs effets et Triceramon fut éliminé.Ultragreymon aspira son code digital.

Ensuite ils regressèrent en Antoine et Agumon,Alexis et Monodramon et Hugo et Patamon.

Bravo vous avez été formidable.les félicita Impmon.

Oui vous êtes bien les nouveaux guerriers légendaires des éléments.ajouta Bokomon.

**Maintenant qu'Alexis et Hugo ont prouvé qu'ils faisaient partie de la nouvelle equipe,les digisauveurs en sauront ils plus sur leur presence au digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	9. Quelques explications

**Miriel:** excuse moi d'uoploader si tard mais avec mes cours j'ai du mal a avoir du temps pour ecrire.c'est triste snif

**8 QUELQUES EXPLICATIONS**

Les digisauveurs se félicitèrent d'avoir battu Triceramon jusqu'à ce que Flora remarque qu'Impmon semblait très songeur.Alors il décida de les emmener voir Peacemon.Ils suivirent le chemin que connaissaient par cœur Alexis et Hugo.Ils sortirent ce Centralpolis mais une partie toujours protégée par le rempart construit quatre ans plus tôt pour arriver à une magnifique maison de style japonais.Ils traversèrent le jardin et entrèrent dans la maison.Là ils virent Peacemon dans le salon.

Peacemon.s'écria Alexis.

Ca fait si longtemps.ajouta Hugo.

Peacemon tourna et les aperçut.Il sembla surpris mais heureux.Puis il vit les quatre nouveaux digisauveurs et sourit en voyant Impmon.

Bien je crois que je vais vous donner des explications sur le retour de digisauveurs.Asseyez vous.

Les enfants et leurs digimon s'assirent autour de la table à terre sur des coussins.

Ecoutez.Il y a un nouveau mal qui rôde dans le digimonde.Le monde digital n'est plus sur.N'importe quel digimon peut se faire aggresser pour qu'on lui prenne son code digital.De plus,il existe six digimon qui se servent du pouvoir des éléments pour obtenir un maximum de données.

Les éléments?fit Alexis.Je croyais que seuls les digisauveurs pouvaient les utiliser.

Je dois vous expliquer l'histoire des éléments.Il y a quatre ans,les digisauveurs ont appris qu'il y a de nombreuses années un combat entre Zeepmilleniumon et les quatre premiers digisauveurs a eu lieu et Zeepmilleniumon l'a gagné.Pourtant il y a eu un autre avant.Zeepmilleniumon il y a 100000 ans régnait dans une dictature inimaginable sur tout le digimonde.Cependant douze guerriers se dressèrent contre lui et chacun avait un élément spécifique.Ces éléments étaient le feu,l'eau,la terre,l'air,la foudre, le métal,le bois,la glace,la pierre,les plantes,la lumière et les ténèbres.Ces douze digimon furent appelés les digimon légendaires.Ils se nommaient Firemon,Watermon,Earthmon,Windmon,Metalmon, Thunderllightmon,Woodymon,Snownmon,Stonemon,FlowermonLightmon et Darkmon.Après leur victoire,ces digimon moururent.Cependant ils renaissent aujourd'hui à travers vous.Ils vous donnent votre force.

C'est incroyable.dit Antoine.

Aussi je dois vous apprendre que les Dieux ne sont jamais réapparu en dehors d'Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon et Marineangemon.Cependant Cherubimon est devenu étrangement méchant et c'sst lui qui dirige les mauvais guerriers des éléments et les digimon qui se rallient à lui.Chacun des Dieux protège plusieurs éléments.Ophanimon contrôle les éléments du feu,des plantes et de la terre.Seraphimon celui de lumière.Marineangemon l'eau et l'air.Enfin Cherubimon contrôle les six derniers éléments.de toute façon,Marineangemon est mort,tué par Cherubimon pour tenter de s'emparer des éléments de l'air et du feu.Heureusement Ophanimon a pu les récupéré à temps et vous a choisi pour sauver le digimonde.

Et on le sauvera.Oui on battra les mauvais guerriers des éléments ainsi que Cherubimon.On peut le faire.décida Antoine.

Vous devriez aller au château de Seraphimon sur le continent de l'espoir.On vous attend là bas.

D'accord.Alors on va y aller.dit Antoine.

Je viens avec vous moi.décida Impmon.

Et moi aussi.ajouta Bokomon.

Génial.C'est comme au bon vieux temps.sourit Hugo.


	10. Une traversée tranquille

**Miriel: **merci de ta review.Oui mais j'ai pas copié.dans frontier Cherubimon est en véruté controlé par Lucemon qui se trouve au cœur du digimonde.Dans ma fic tu saura pourquoi Cherubimon est devenu mechant dans la partie 2

**9 UNE TRAVERSEE TRANQUILLE**

Les digisauveurs étaient repartis de chez Peacemon et s'étaient dirigés vers le port de Centralpolis pour se rendre au continent de l'espoir au château de Seraphimon.Au port,Marine et Gomamon se digivolvèrent en Fishmon prêt à embarquer le petit groupe.Fishmon sortit du port et commença à nager à travers l'océan.Au milieu de l'océan,ils croisèrent des Syakomon et des Crabmon qui tentaient d'échapper à un Shellmon.

Ces digimon qui nagent sont des Syakomon et des Crabmon,des digimon marins au niveau disciple.

Le digimon qui les poursuit est un Shellmon.Il est champion et son attaque est hydro blaster.Je l'ai déjà vu en action.Il est très puissant.l'analysa Alexis.

Ultragreymon,Ancientrosemon et Buchmon ne peuvent pas se battre sur l'eau.Fishmon non plus car il nous transporte.Alexis et Hugo,vous vous en chargez?décida Antoine.

Bien sur.accepta Hugo.

Spirit digivolution.crièrent Alexis et Hugo.

Monodramon digivolve toi……….en Dracomon

Patamon digivolve toi………en Ultraangemon

Ausitôt les deux digimon allèrent combattre Shellmon.Ultraangemon lança son rayon céleste mais Shellmon plongea pour l'esquiver.Pendant ce temps,le reste des digisauveurs avaient fait monter les digimon sur le dos de Fishmon qui nageait loin du combat pour emmener le groupe à l'abri.

Dracomon lança ses metal météores mais Shellmon résista toujours et riposta avec son hydro blaster qui envoya Ultraangemon dans l'eau.Il régressa alors en Hugo et Patamon qui tombèrent à l'eau. Heuresuement Patamon réussit à sauver Hugo et le ramenait sur le dos de Fishmon.

Merci Patamon.dit Hugo en caressant son digimon.

Dracomon continuait à se battre seul mais il avait du mal à résister contre Shellmon.

Cela suffit.Moi aussi je peux me battre.grogna Fishmon.Missile poisson.

Des missiles en forme de poisson sortirent de la bouche de Fishmon et touchèrent Shellmon.Alors Dracomon en profita et lança ses metal météores.Shellmon se désintégra tandis que Dracomon aspira son code digital puis il régressa en Alexis et Monodramon se posant sur le dos de Fishmon.

Ouais on a réussi.s'écria Antoine.

On vous dépose où les Syakomon et les Crabmon?demanda Agumon.

Ici.Il n'y a plus de danger.répondit un Crabmon.

Oui.En avant on va jouer.cria un Syakomon.

Aussitôt les digimon sautèrent du dos de Fishmon et plongèrent tête première dans l'eau.

Au revoir les Syakomon.Au revoir les Crabmon.hurla Hugo.

Oui au revoir et merci.lança un Crabmon avant de plonger.

Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon regardèrent leurs nouveaux amis s'éloigner leur faisant signe et cria au revoir.Puis Antoine retourna près de la tête de Fishmon pour regarder l'horizon.

Et maintenant direction le château de Seraphimon.s'écria joyeusement Antoine.

**Les digisauveurs pourront ils atteindre le Château de Seraphimon?vous le sauvrez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	11. Une montagne de danger

**Miriel:** merci de ta review.d'abord frontier c'est code fractal pas code digital je l'ai inventé justement pour pas copier frontier.Oui c'est Lucemon mais Il n'aspire rien car Kouchi n'a pas de données.Seul son esprit est dans le digimonde.Son corps est dans un hopital car il est dans le comas.Ensuite pour la fic tu va voir quelques chapitres ainsi

**Antoine: **Fishmon nageait vers le continent joyeux quand on a vu des Crabmon attaquer par un Shellmon.Dracomon, Ultraangemon et Fishmon se sont battus et ont aspiré son code digital.

**10 LE DESERT DE TOUS LES DANGERS**

Fishmon avait enfin atteint le continent de l'espoir et régressa alors en Marine et Gomamon.Puis les digisauveurs firent le point et Alexis montra sur son ordinateur qu'il devait traverser le désert pour gagner la ville des jouets et enfin arriver à la plaine de l'espoir où se trouvait le château de Seraphimon.Ainsi les digisauveurs se mirent en marche sous la fournaise du désert.Après plusieurs heures de marche,ils commencèrent à avoir chaud et soif.Soudain un Scorpionmon apparut et leur barra la route.

Je suis Scorpionmon.Donnez moi vos éléments et vos spirits.ordonna le digimon.

C'est Scorpionmon,un digimon ancien crustacé de type virus au niveau ultime.Il est aussi appelé Anomalocarimon.Ses attaques sont lame jumelle,griffes lanes et tempête de sable.Il me rappelle un crabe mais en plus gros.l'analysa Anthony.

Donnez moi les spirits et les éléments.répèta Scorpionmon.

Jamais.cria Antoine.Nous en avons besoin pour sauver le digimonde.

Très bien.Alors je les prendrai par la force.Lame jumelle.

Les lames de Scorpionmon se rapprochèrent dangeureusement d'Antoine mais Agumon le poussa.

Allez on y va les amis.décida Antoine.

Oui il n'aura pas nos spirits ni nos éléments.approuva Hugo.

Spirit digivolution.

Agumon digivolve toi………en Ultragreymon

Gomamon digivolve toi…….en Fishmon

Elecmon digivolve toi………en Buchmon

Floramon digivolve toi……..en Ancientrosemon

Monodramon digivolve toi………en Dracomon

Patamon digivolve toi………en Ultraangemon

Aussitôt les six guerriers légendaires des éléments foncèrent vers leur ennemi.Ultragreymon lança son armure flamboyante mais Scorpiomon se protégea en s'enfouissant dans le sable.Fishmon essaya de creuser avec ses roues mais Scorpionmon sortit du sable brusquement et envoya en l'air Fishmon. Ultraangemon lança son attaque rayon céleste qui toucha Scorpionmon.

Pas mal mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fera renoncer.lança Scorpionmon.

Dracomon et Buchmon attaquèrent ensemble mais Scorpionmon s'enfouissant encore dans le sable. Puis il fonça vers Buchmon et l'attaqua.Il plaqua Buchmon au sol.Alors son code digital formé du spirit,qui était la forme de Buchmon,et l'élément de la terre apparurent.

Bien le spirit et l'élément de la terre sont à moi.se réjouit Scorpionmon.

Scorpionmon aspira le code digital de Buchmon qui regréssa alors en Anthony et Elecmon.

On on peut perdre son élément?C'est intérressant.remarqua Dracomon.

Dracomon ce n'est pas le moment de réflechir à des théories.lui rappella Ultraangemon.

Pendant ce temps,Scorpionmon se réjouissait d'avoir enfin un spirit et un élément.Soudain une immense flamme le cloua au sol.

Tu n'en profiteras pas longtemps.ils ne t'appartiennent pas.dit Ultragreymon.

Ultragreymon prit son épée et lança son attaque glaive flamboyant.L'attaque détruisit Scorpionmon et son code digital apparut.Ultragreymon l'aspira.Ensuite les digimon reprirent leurs formes normales sauf Dracomon.Alors Antoine prit son D-power et le tendit vers Anthony.Le spirit de Buchmon et l'élément de la terre en sortirent et retournèrent dans le D-power d'Anthony.

Merci Antoine.fit Anthony.

Pour aller plus vite vous souhaiter voler?demanda Dracomon.

Oui.En avant.cria Antoine.

Les enfants et leurs partenaires digimon montèrent sur le dos de Dracomon qui s'envola pour sortir du désert.

**Les digisauveurs finiront ils par sortir du desert?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	12. La ville des jouets

**Miriel:** merci de ta review.oui Ultragreymon a permis à Anthony de conserver son element et spirit meme si il n'en veut pas pour le moment.Joyeux noel.

**Marine: **On marchait dans le désert du feu quand un Scorpionmon a attaqué.On s'est digivolvés et battu mais il a réussi à s'emparer du code digital de Buchmon qui redevint Anthony et Elecmon perdant leur spirit et élément.Heureusement Ultragreymon l'a battu et aspiré son code digital.Ensuite Antoine a rendu le spirit et l'élément de la terre à Antoine.Maintenant Dracomon à la ville des jouets.

**11 LA VILLE DES JOUETS**

Dracomon était sorti du désert et déposa les digisauveurs et les digimon à l'entrée de la ville des jouets avant de régresser en Alexis et Monodramon.

J'ai faim.se plaignit Monodramon.

Tu as raison.Moi aussi.Si on ne manges pas vite,Monodramon et moi,nous ne pourrions pas nous digivolver.approuva Alexis.

Il y aura bien à manger ici.fit Flora.

Je ne sais pas.Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il y a des jouets.répondit Hugo.

Bon entrons.décida Antoine.

Le petit groupe entra dans la ville des jouets.En quatre ans,elle n'avait pas changé.Les balançoires étaient à leur place comme le château de Monzaemon.les jouets trainaient toujours partout.

Ca n'a pas Alexis.

Soudain ils virent un Terriermon arriver et faire une cabriole.

Terriermon.Il est au niveau disciple et de type antivirus.l'analysa Hugo.

Hey Terriermon ça va?demanda Flora.

Oui c'est momentai.répondit Terriermon en remuant les oreilles.

Momentai?demanda Anthony intrigué.

C'est l'expression favorite d'un Terriermon pour dire pas de souci.répondit Alexis.

Puis un Toyagumon apparut à son tour mais il paraissait plus menaçant que Terriermon.

Donnez moi vos spirits et éléments maintenant.dit Toyagumon.

Toyagumon,niveau disciple.l'analysa Flora.si on doit se battre contre lui,ça sera facile.

Ecoute jamais on ne les donnera.On en a trop besoin pour sauver le digimonde.répliqua Antoine.

Très bien.si vous le prenez ainsi.Toyagumon digivolve toi………en Clockmon

Il s'est transformé.dit Flora.

Non il s'est digivolvé.répliqua Alexis.En Clockmon plus précisement.Un digimon capable de contrôler le temps.

Je croyais que seul nos digimon pouvaient se digivolver.dit Flora.

Non.Tous les digimon peuvent se digivolver.Nous avec nos digimon ceux sont des digivolutions plus particulières.expliqua Alexis.

Et maintenant Terriermon tu va m'aider.répliqua Clockmon.

Mais je ne veux pas.Momentai.Je veux juste jouer.

Cependant le sceptre de Clockmon toucha Terriermon et l'horloge s'accèlera.

Terriermon digivolve toi………en Gorrilamon

Il a digivolvé Terriermon contre son Anthony.

Oui plus précisement en Gorrillamon ou Gorimon,un digimon animal.Il est de type donnée au niveau champion.Son attaque est canon d'énergie.l'analysa Antoine.

Gorrillamon attaqua les enfants en lançant son canon d'énergie.Aussitôt la spirit digivolution s'enclencha.

Spirit digivolution.

Agumon digivolve toi………en Ultragreymon

Gomamon digivolve toi…….en Fishmon

Elecmon digivolve toi………en Buchmon

Floramon digivolve toi……..en Ancientrosemon

Monodramon digivolve toi………en Dracomon

Patamon digivolve toi………en Ultraangemon

Les digimon commencèrent à combattre Gorrillamon mais essayaient de ne pas lui faire de mal.C'était tout de même le Terriermon qu'ils avaient jouer.Ce n'était pas de sa faute.Cependant Clockmon avantageait Gorrillamon.Il baissait son sceptre pour ralentir les guerriers des éléments mais levait son sceptre pour avantager Gorrillamon.

Il faut battre Clockmon.décida Ultragreymon.

J'y vais.se proposa Ultraangemon.

Ultraangemon se dirigea discretement vers Clockmon tandis que le reste des digimon combattaient toujours Gorrillamon.Ultraangemon lança son rayon céleste.Clockmon commença à se désintégrer et Ultraangemon aspira son code digital.Pendant ce temps,les digimon avaient toujours du mal pour faire régresser Gorrillamon.Soudain Anthony dans Buchmon eut une idée.Anthony activa le code digital de son D-power.Alors Buchmon commença à aspirer le code digital de Gorrillamon.Puis Anthony stoppa.Alors Gorrillamon put régresser enfin en Terriermon.Aussitôt le reste des digimon régressa à son tour.

Merci les amis.dit Terriermon.

Ce n'est rien Terriermon.dit Flora en le catressant.

Hey momentai.

Dis Terriermon tu ne sais où trouver à manger par hasard?demanda Monodramon.

Le village hamburger sur la plaine de l'espoir.répondit Terriermon en salivant.C'est les Burgemon qui nous fournissent.Ils font de délicieux hamburgers.

Eh bien.On va faire un détour.décida Antoine en riant.

**Que trouveront les digisauveurs au village Hamburger?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	13. La main a la pâte

**Miriel:** merci de ta review.Hey oui j'aore en plus ce chapitre.il rappelle l'episode 19 de frontier XD

**Anthony: **A la ville des jouets,on a rencontré d'abord un Terriermon qui voulait s'amuser avec nous.Alors un Toyagumon est arrivé et s'est digivolvé en Clochmon.Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.puis il a forcé Terriermon à devenir un Gorrillamon.On avait du mal car Clockmon avantageait ses mouvements.Heureusement Ultraangemon a detruit Clockmon et on a pu gagné.

**12 LA MAIN A LA PATE**

Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon avaient quitté depuis quelques heures déjà la ville des jouets et avaient pénétré dans la plaine de l'espoir.Ils couraient presque pour parvenir au village hamburger. Puis Marine et Gomamon les dépassèrent pour s'arrêter en haut d'une collime qui surplombait le village hamburger.

Youpi on y est enfin.se réjouit Marine.

A table.hurla Patamon.

Les enfants et les digimon descendirent à toutes vitesse la colline pour entrer dans le village.Ils aperçurent des Burgemon en train de jouer à cache-cache.

Ceux sont des Burgemon au niveau disciple du groupe des digimon nourriture de type antivirus.Ils utilisent leurs attaques pâte délicieuse et oignon vitesse pour faire des hamburgers.les analysa Flora.

Salut les Burgemon.On voudrai manger.dit Antoine.

Bonjour.répondirent les Burgemon.

Pour manger,vous aurez du mal.dit l'uns des Burgemon.

Oui papa a été enlevé par des Gazimon.C'était lui qui cuisinait les hamburgers.ajouta un autre.

Et depuis nous n'avons plus à manger.

Alors un Burgemon niveau champion qui faisait super bien les hamburgers a été enlevé.Mais pourquoi?demanda Anthony.

Les Gazimon voulaient manger mais pour eux tout seuls.expliqua un Burgemon.

Et maman ne peut pas en faire.Elle ne les réussit pas bien comme lui.dit le Burgemon qui avait expliqué la situation.

Eh bien on va sauver ce village de la famine.décida Antoine.on va combattre ces Gazimon.

Le Gazimon est un digimon mammifère de niveau disciple de type virus.Son attaque missile électrique peut faire très mal.détailla Alexis.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous digivolver.dit Patamon.

Oui nous avons tous trop faim.ajouta Monodramon.

On a besoin de Agumon.

Eh bien alors on va mettre la main à la pâte.déclara Flora.

Comment ça?demanda Anthony.

On va cuisiner nos hamburger nous même.expliqua Flora.

Ce n'est pas bête du tout.approuva Antoine.Burgemon on peut utiliser la cuisine de ton père?

Oui bien sur.accepta le petit Burgemon.

Les enfants commencèrent à préparer leurs hamburgers.Cependant ce n'était pas si simple.Ceux d'Antoine étaient trop cuits.Ensuite ceux d'Anthony étaient trop crus.Les hamburgers de Marine avaient trop de sauce piquante.Enfin les hamburgers d'Alexis.Seuls les hamburgers de Flora et Hugo étaient parfaits.Ils en firent plusieurs fournées jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fut rassasié.

Et maintenant on a des Gazimon à combattre.décida Antoine.

Vous n'aurez pas à les chercher.dit le Burgemon affolé.Ils ont senti vos hamburgers et arrivent.

Parfait.On va leur faire un bon accueil.répondit Antoine.

Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon sortirent de la maison et activèrent la spirit digivolution.

Spirit digivolution.

Agumon digivolve toi………en Ultragreymon

Gomamon digivolve toi…….en Fishmon

Elecmon digivolve toi………en Buchmon

Floramon digivolve toi……..en Ancientrosemon

Monodramon digivolve toi………en Dracomon

Patamon digivolve toi………en Ultraangemon

Les Gazimon arrivèrent.Ils étaient au moins une dizaine.Cette fois,Impmon se battit à leurs côtés et pouvait battre des Gazimon et aspirait leur code digital.Les digimon battaient eux aussi les Gazimon et aspiraient leur code digital.Le Gazimon qui semblait être leur chef se lèva.

A moi de jouer.dit le Gazimon.Gazimon digivolve toi……..en Devidramon

C'est Devidramon,un digimon virus au niveau champion.Ses attaques sont yeux rouges,gale noire et griffes ténèbreuses.expliqua Dracomon.

Devidramon chargea et attaqua Ancientrosemon.Heureusement celle ci se protégea grâce à ses lianes et réussit à l'attacher.Aussitôt Ultragreymon et Fishmon lancèrent leurs attaques armure flamboyante et missile poisson.Devidramon commença à se désintégrer et son code digital apparut.Devidramon l'aspira.Puis ils regressèrent en humains et digimon.

En étant un digimon,j'ai senti une odeur qui provenait de la cabane là bas derrière la colline.Si le père Burgemon était là?dit Flora.

Alors allons le délivrer.décida joyeusement Antoine.

En effet le père Burgemon se trouvait bien là occupé à confectionner des hamburgers pour les Gazimon.Les enfants le délivèrent et ils retournèrent au village où le père Burgemon fit de nombreux hamburgers tous plus délicieux des uns des autres.Demain ils reprendraient la route pour aller au château de Seraphimon le ventre bien rempli.

**Qu'attend les digisauveurs au château de Seraphimon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	14. L'ennemi apparait

**Alexis: **Nous marchions pour le village hamburger afin de manger un morceau.Mais sur place,les Burgemon nous ont apparis que le père Burgemon avait été enlevé.Nous avons mis la main à la pâte pour nourrir.Ensuite les Gazimon ont attaqué et nous nous sommes batrtus.alors le chef des Gazimon s'est digivolvé en Devidramon.Heureusement on a pu le battre.ensuite nous avons découvert et libéré le père burgemon ;Maintenant après les delicieux hamburgers,on va enfin au château de Seraphimon.

**13 L'ENNEMI APPARAIT**

Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon avaient quitté le village hamburger de bonne heure pour se rendre au château de Seraphimon.Ils arrivèrent vers midi.Ils se trouvaient devant un château de style Moyen Age mais magnifique.Il était peint de couleur dorée.Ils s'avancèrent vers l'immense porte en bois couvert de dorures.Impresionnés par le château,Antoine toqua en surmontant son appréhension.Alors un Wisardmon ouvrit la porte.

Je suis Wisardmon,un digimon de niveau champion de type donnée.Mes attaques missile électrique, jeu magique et vision de terrieur n'ont raté personne.Je suis aussi le gardien de Seraphimon,l'un des quatre Dieux protégeant le digimonde et protecteur de l'élément de la lumière.se présenta Wisardmon. Et vous qui êtes vous?

Nous sommes les digisauveurs chargés de sauver le digimonde et Peacemon nous a dit qu'on devait venir ici.répondit Antoine.

Vous avez des preuves?demanda Wisardmon suspicieux.

On a nos D-power.dit Antoine en montrant son D-power imité par ses amis.

Wisardmon.dit une voix douce derrière lui.Laisse tomber les consignes.Je sais bien qu'ils sont des digisauveurs.c'est moi qui ait envoyé leurs D-power.

Bien maitresse Ophanimon.s'inclina Wisardmon.Entrez donc jeunes gens.

Aussitôt il ouvrit la porte en grand.Quand le groupe fut entré,il la referma à double tour.Alors ils purent apercevoir Ophanimon.

C'est Ophanimon,un des quatre Dieux qui protège le digimonde.Elle veille aussi sur les éléments du feu,de la terre et des plantes.présenta Bokomon.

Oui c'est bien moi.dit Ophanimon.Digisauveurs,vous vous trouvez dans le monde uniquement pour nous aider à sauver ce monde de Cherubimon.

Cherubimon est le troisième Dieu du digimonde et le protecteur des éléments de la glace,du bois,de la pierre,du métal,de la foudre et des ténèbres.ajouta aussitôt Bokomon.

Qu'a t-il fait?demanda Alexis curieux.

Voilà plusieurs mois que Cherubimon essaye de s'emparer des données du digimonde pour nous ne savons quelle raison.Il a tué Marineangemon pour s'emparer des éléments de l'air et de l'eau.Il voulait surement les remettre à d'autres digimon à sa solde.Il a déjà donné ces six éléments à six digimon.il s'est formé une armée de six guerriers légendaires.Qui pourra les battre?Pas un digimon normal.Non. Pour battre un guerrier légendaire,je crains fort qu'il ne fasse un guerrier légendaire.J'ai compris qu'il fallait redemander à nouveau de l'aide du monde réel.Ainsi vous avez reçu chacun votre élément.Je l'ai aient récupéré à temps de Marineangemon et Seraphimon et protégé les miens.Mais Cherubimon a tenté de supprimer Seraphimon.J'ai pu intervenir et il est juste endormi.J'ai besoin du pouvoir de vos D-power pour le réveiller.

Vous pouvez compter sur nous.assura Antoine.

Soudain le château trembla et la porte d'entrée s'arracha pour laisser passer un Dynasmon.

Je vous éliminerai larves humaines.dit Dynasmon.

Dynasmon,un digimon de niveau mega de type virus.Son attaque hurlement dragon peut tous nous tuer.l'analysa Alexis.

On doit protéger Seraphimon.dit Antoine.Allez let's go.

Spirit digivolution.

Agumon digivolve toi………en Ultragreymon

Gomamon digivolve toi…….en Fishmon

Elecmon digivolve toi………en Buchmon

Floramon digivolve toi……..en Ancientrosemon

Monodramon digivolve toi………en Dracomon

Patamon digivolve toi………en Ultraangemon

Les six guerriers légendaires se lancèrent à l'attaque prêts à se battre contre Dynasmon.

J'ai bien choisi les guerriers pour sauver le digimonde.sourit Ophanimon.

Maitresse Ophanimon sauvez vous.Vous ne devez pas mourir vous aussi.assura Wisardmon.

Tu as raison.accepta Ophanimon en se retirant.

Pendant ce temps,les digimon se battaient et avaient du mal à résister à Dynasmon.

Si ça continue,on ne va pas tenir longtemps.ragea Ultragreymon.

C'est normal il est niveau mega et les spirit ne peuvent battre qu'un ultime.expliqua Dracomon.

Pour remonter le moral des troupes,il n'y a pas mieux comme argument.soupira Ultraangemon.

Il faut battre en retraite.dit Ancientrosemon.

Elle a raison sinon il va nous tuer.ajouta Buchmon.

Mais on ne peut pas fuir.objecta Fishmon.

Si.Mais juste pour trouver un moyen s'en sortir.décida Ultragreymon.

Les digimon coururent ou volèrent comme ils purent pour échapper à Dynasmon.

C'est trop facile.ricana Dynasmon.Je me croirai presque dans un jeu.

Soudain ils arrivèrent à une pièce où était étendu Seraphimon sur un lit qui semblait Seraphimon.

Seraphimon.Si il le trouve,il est perdu.dit Buchmon.

Il faut le protéger.décida Antoine.

Tiens où les soi disant sauveurs du digimonde m'ont amené?ricana Dynasmon.

Quand il vit Seraphimon,son regard parut fort interressé.

Si je le tue et j'obtient son code digital,Cherubimon me récompensera.

Aussitôt Dynasmon partit à l'attaque mais Ancientflowermon lui barra la route avec ses lianes.Le mauvais digimon les coupa vite et envoya Ancientrosemon contre un mur qui régressa en Flora et Floramon.Fishmon s'interposa à son tour mais elle fut battu à son tour et régressa en Marine et Gomamon.Il ne restait plus qu'Ultragreymon,Buchmon,Dracomon et Ultraangemon encore valides. Cependant Dracomon et Buchmon régressèrent vite en Alexis et Monodramon et Anthony et Elecmon après l'attaque hurlement dragon de Dynasmon.Ultraangemon essaya d'activer l'élément digivolution mais cela ne fonctionna pas.Soudain Dynasmon l'assoma et il régressa en Hugo et Patamon qui étaient un peu sonnés.Il ne restait plus qu'Ultragreymon pour défendre Seraphimon.

Il faudra me passer dessus pour l'attaquer.dit Ultragreymon.

Mais avec plaisir.dit Dynasmon.Hurlement dragon.

L'attaque affecta fortement Ultragreymon qui ne put résister.Il régressa alors en Antoine et Agumon. Ensuite Dynasmon attaqua Seraphimon qui se désintégra.Il aspira alors le code digital mais une chose étrange se produisit: il commença à devenir un digi-œuf doré avec le symbole de l'élément de la lumière.Wisardmon le ramassa et fit signe aux digisauveurs de le suivre.Il les mèna à un couloir et actionna un chandelier qui dissimula un passage secret.

Prenez le digi-œuf.Ce passage vous menera à un Locomon.dit Wisardmon.Je retiendrai Dynasmon.

Les enfants et les digimon s'engagèrent dans le passage sectret.Mais avant que la porte ne se referme, ils purent voir Dynasmon aspirer le code digital de Wisardmon.Ils continuèrent leur marche à travers ce tunnel qui déboucha derrière le château où attendait un Locomon.Il montèrent en vitesse et Locomon démarra.Dans Locomon,Antoine observa le digi-œuf de Seraphimon que tenait Bokomon.

Nous devons tout faire pour sauver le digimonde.dit Antoine.

**Les digisauveurs finiront ils par battre Dynasmon? Vous le saurez au prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux**


	15. Des vacances mouvementées

**Miriel:** merci de ta review.c'est gentil ca fait plaisir.****

**Flora: ** Nous sommes arrivés au château de Seraphimon où nous avons rencontré Ophanimon.Elle nous a expliqué que Cherubimon avait donné ses six éléments à six digimon devenant des guerriers légendaires.Alors elle a décidé de faire à nouveau appel au monde réel.Puis un Dynasmon est apparu pour détruire Seraphimon.Nous nous sommes digivolvés pour le protéger mais in a échoué.Puis Wisardmon nous a fait sortir en se sacrifiant.

**14 DES VACANCES MOUVEMENTEES**

Le Locomon qui transportait les enfants traversa tout le continent de l'espoir et s'arrêta au bord de l'océan.Là ils trouvèrent un Whamon qui accepta de les transporter.Whamon les débarqua sur une île du continent perdu car il avait besoin de se reposer.Ainsi l'équipe décida de prendre un repos mérité.

Cette île était l'île mystérieuse.maintenant elle est appelée l'île de la joie car il n'y a plus aucun danger.expliqua Bokomon en consultant son livre.

Hey regardez cette maison.montra Marine.

En effet sur le bord de la plage se dressait une maison de bois très semblable à un bar.Les enfants et digimon s'en approchèrent et ils purent apercevoir deux Deramon derrière le bar.

Ceux sont des Deramon.les analysa Flora.Un digimon oiseau de niveau ultime type données.Leur attaque coup de bec est redoutable.

Bonjour.Que peut on faire pour vous aider?demanda le premier Deramon.

Profitez aujourd'hui c'est une journée où tout est gratuit.ajouta le second Deramon.

Génial.s'exclama Antoine.alors on peut s'amuser sur la place.

Bien.vous pouvez vous changer dans le local.et nous surveillerons nos objets de valeur.

Merci.dit Anthony.

Les enfants entrèrent dans le local et se mirent en maillot de bain.ils déposèrent leurs D-power dans une boite sauf Marine occupée à choisir son maillot de bain.Les enfants et les digimon coururent sur la plage.Gomamon flottait dans l'eau.Flora et Hugo construisait un château de sable.Bokomon se prélassait sur une chaise longue en tenant toujours le digi-œuf de Seraphimon tandis qu'Impmon était sur la planche d'Antoine et surfait avec lui.Alexis jouait au ballon dans l'eau avec Monodramon, Agumon,Elecmon et Patamon.Enfin Floramon trempait ses racines au bord de l'eau à côté d'Anthony qui trempait ses pieds.

Pendant ce temps,Marine enfila son maillot quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.Elle crut que c'était un des garçons qui voulait la voir nue et poussa un hurlement.Aussitôt l'équipe rappliqua en quatrième vitesse dans le local.

Marine.Que se passe t-il?s'écria Antoine.

Quelqu'un est entré.répondit Marine.

Flora balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua que la boite où ils avaient rangé leurs D-power avait disparu et comprit tout.

Ce bruit c'était la personne qui a volé nos D-power.dit Flora.

Sapristi tu as raison.La boite n'est plus là.s'écria Hugo.

Les Deramon étaient les seuls à pouvoir Anthony.

On n'aurait jamais dû laissé nos D-power.ragea Antoine.

Et maintenant ils sont partis.annonça Patamon.

Sans qu'ils ne puissent dirent un mot,ils eurent de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.

C'est déjà la marée?fit Anthony.

Antoine passa sa tête pour regarder ce qui se passait dehors et il aperçut un Calmaramon.

Non un mauvais Antoine.

Oui.Il s'agit de Calmaramon,un digimon animal aquatique de niveau mega.C'est son attaque titanic qui a provoqué ce raz de marée.précisa Bokomon.

Tu es prêt Gomamon?demanda Marine en tendant son D-power.

Oui toujours Marine.

Attends Marine.Tu ne peux pas te battre seule.répliqua Antoine inquiet.

C'est la seule solution Antoine.Il n'y a que moi qui peut me digivolver avec Gomamon.Allez on y va Gomamon.Spirit digivolution.

Gomamon digivolve toi………en Fishmon

Tiens il y aura du poisson au menu de ce soir.ricana Calamaramon.

Fishmon plongea dans l'eau et poussa Calamaramon puis envoya son attaque missile poisson sur son ennemie.Cependant l'attaque était trop faible pour l'affecter.Calamaramon poussa Fishmon et l'empêcha de remonter durant un moment.Des bulles commencèrent à apparaître à la surface de l'eau.

Marine.grogna Antoine.Petite sœur.

Dans l'eau,le code digital de Fishmon formé de l'élément de l'eau et le spirit de Fishmon commença à apparaître.

Non.Je dois résister pour mes amis.Ils ne peubent pas se digivolver et seule moi peut les sauver de Calamaramon.pensa Marine dans Fishmon.

Fishmon brilla d'une lumière bleue tandis que le spirit de Fishmon et l'élément de l'eau tournèrent autour de lui.Dans Fishmon,le D-power de Marine afficha **élément digivolution**.Fishmon se digitalisa et un poisson rouge se forma avec des roues de tank ainsi que des ailes rouges.Le digimon apparut dans l'océan en criant « Waterfishmon ».

Waterfishmon se défit de l'étrainte de Calamaramon et remonta à la surface pour reprendre un peu d'air.Les digisauveurs furent impressionnés de ce nouveau digimon.

C'est Waterfishmon,un digimon hybride.l'analysa Anthony.

Oui.Marine a réussi à activer l'élément digivolution.s'exclama Alexis.

L'heure de la revanche a sonné petite sœur.Ne la rates surtout pas.l'encouragea Antoine.

Waterfishmon se jetta sur Calamaramon qui venait de remonter et la plaqua dans l'eau.puis elle lança son attaque missile aquatique.L'attaque détruisit Calamaramon et Waterfishmon aspira son code digital.Ensuite le digimon poisson nagea vers le rivage.

Vous venez?Ce sera le meilleur pour retrouver les Deramon.dit Waterfishmon.

Oui on va leur botter les fesses.répliqua Hugo.

Alors on y va.dit joyeusement Antoine.

Les digisauveurs et les digimon montèrent sur le dos de Waterfishmon qui commença à nager vers le large.L'équipe était prêt à tout pour retrouver leurs D-power.

**Les digisauveurs pourront ils retrouver leurs D-power ou le digimonde est il condamné?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	16. Panique au marché

**Miriel:** merci de ta review.Eh eh eh on verra bien si ils les retrouverons. Après Marine a encore le sien. Bon tu verras louveteau XD****

**Marine: ** Whamon nous a déposé sur l'ile de la joie au continent perdu.Des Deramon nous ont hébergés et nous nous sommes amusés sur la plage.Enfin pas moi car je me changeais pour mettre un maillot de bain. Soudain j'ai entendu un bruit et j'ai crié. Les autres ont accouru et nous avons decouvert que les D-power sauf le mien avaient été volé.Puis un raz de maré est arrivé declenché par un Calamarmon.Moi et Gomamon sont devenus Fishmon.Mais elle était forte quand j'ai reussi à activer l'element digivolution et Fishmon et est devenue Waterfishmon.Ainsi j'ai battu Calmaramon. Maintenant Deramon gare à vous.

**15 PANIQUE AU MARCHE**

Waterfishmon nageait toujours à travers l'océan du digimonde transportant ses amis afin de récupérer leurs D-power et pouvoir de nouveau se digivolver et ainsi sauver le digimonde.Alexis suivait sur son ordinateur la trace des deux Deramon.il venait de les localiser sur le continent central dans la petite ville d'Akira.Waterfishmon se dirigea donc vers le continent central et ils abordèrent à une crique qui menaient à une plaine pas très d'Akira.Dès que le groupe fut descendu,Waterfishmon régressa en Marine et Bukamon.

Je suis Bukamon,Marine,le niveau entrainement de Gomamon.se présenta Bukamon.

Allez les amis.Nos d-power nous attendent à Akira.dit joyeusement Antoine.

Le petit groupe se mit donc en route.ils traversèrent la plaine et arrivèrent enfin à Akira.C'était une petite ville avec des maisons très belles et bien décorées.Ils entrèrent dans la ville qui leur sembla en effervescence.Anthony se renseigna auprès d'un Flarerizamon pour savoir ce qui se passait.

C'est le jour de marché aujourd'hui.Tous les digimon se trouvent à la place.expliqua Flarerizamon.

Ca va nous faciliter la tâche.sourit Antoine.Tous les digimon seront à un seul endroit.

Mais Antoine déchanta vite quand ils se rendirent à la place.En effet,la place du marché d'Akira était immense et il y avait des centaines de digimon qui s'y trouvait.Alors ils se séparèrent pour mieux retrouver les Deramon.Anthony et Elecmon regardèrent du côté des magasins d'alimentation;Flora, Floramon et Bokomon les magasins de vêtements;Alexis vers les magasins de marchandises divers; Hugo et Patamon avec Impmon inspectèrent les bistrots; Marine et Gomamon les magasins de sports et enfin Antoine et Agumon flanèrent sur le marché à la recherche des Deramon.

Soudain Antoine aperçut un magasin d'informatique et pensa que ça pouvait être un bon endroit puisque leurs D-power étaient tout de même des objets de haute technologie.Ils entrèrent donc et virent que c'était un Datamon qui tenait la boutique.

Bonjour nobles clients que puisse faire vous rendre service?demanda le Datamon.

Datamon est un digimon virus de niveau ultime dont on ne sait de quel côté il se range.Ses attaques bombe digitale et aspirateur de données sont redoutables.dit Agumon méfiant.

Euh voilà Datamon.on recherche nos D-power.Ceux sont des petits boitiers colorés avec un écran au milieu et six boutons.expliqua Antoine.

Hum je crois avoir ça.fit Datamon.

Il se tourna et ouvrit un coffre pour en sortir une boite.Quand il l'ouvrit,Antoine et Agumon purent voir les cinq D-power.

C'est bien ça.s'exclama Antoine.

Bon qu'avais vous à proposer?demanda Datamon.

C'est à dire que….Nous n'avons rien.avoua Antoine.

Bien.Alors je vais être francs avec vous.Il y a deux Datamon qui vont venir.Si vous revenez avant eux avec quelque chose de valeur,on fait affaire.proposa Datamon.

Bon d'accord.accepta Antoine.

Ils sortirent de la boutique déçus et Antoine se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien donner en échange des D-power.Pour lui rien n'était plus précieux que ces objets car ils réprésentaient l'espoir de sauver le digimonde.Soudain il aperçut un Demiveemon et un Cupidmon jouaient avec un camescospe.

Sapristi.Voilà ce qu'on cherche.s'écria Antoine.

Il courut vers les deux digimon et leur demandèrent si ils ne préféraient pas un ballon pour jouer.Les deux digimon acceptèrent et Antoine échangea le ballon contre le camescospe.Puis il revint à la boutique de Datamon avecAgumon au pas de course.Alors ils vurent un Datamon réclamer les D-power.

Je veux ces objets.hurlait le Deramon.

Je suis désolé mais tu n'as rien qui me satifait pour l'échanger contre ces objets.répondit Datamon.

Tu vas le payer de bec.

Cependant Antoine plongea pour pousser Datamon et ce fut lui qui reçut l'attaque mais il lâcha le camescospe qui tomba à terre et se cassa.Datamon le vit mais se relèva et prit la boite où se trouvait les D-power et la tendit à Antoine.

Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je ne suis pas ingrat.Prends les comme tu les veux.dit Datamon.

Non ils sont à moi.

Merci Datamon.répondit Antoine.Spirit digivolution.

Agumon digivolve toi………en Ultragreymon

Deramon ces D-power sont des objets pour ramener la paix au digimonde et je ne te permettrai pas de t'en emparer.cria Ultragreymon.

Ultragreymon brilla d'une lumière rouge tandis que le spirit d'Ultragreymon et l'élément du feu tournèrent autour de lui.A l'intérieur d'Ultragreymon,le D-power d'Antoine afficha le message **élément divolution **à l'écran.Ultragreymon se digitalisa et forma un dinosaure orange à rayures bleues foncées ainsi qu'une armure rouge et des ailes métalliques.Le digimon sortit d'un volcan en éruption en criant «Firegreymon ».

Firegreymon lança son attaque flammes géantes.D'immenses flammes sortirent de sa bouche et furent propulsées sur Deramon.Deramon fut completement grillé et se désintégra tandis que son code digital apparut.Firegreymon aspira son code digital puis régressa en Antoine et Koromon.

Je suis niveau entrainement: Koromon qui signifie brave petit guerrier.

Antoine prit la boite contenant les D-power de ses amis puis Koromon et sortit après avoir salué Datamon.il décida de retrouver ses amis pour leur rendre leurs D-power.

Pendant ce temps,Anthony et Elecmon s'étaient séparés sans le vouloir.Anthony arriva vers la gare et aperçut un Trailmon Dark.Il demanda si il avait vu Elecmon.

Oui.Monte à bord et tu le retrouvera.dit Trailmon Dark.

Anthony monta à bord et s'installa.Cependant Trailmon Dark commença à rouler vers le tunnel et passa la frontière entre le digimonde et le monde réel.

**Anthony reviendra t-il au digimonde ou laissera t-il ses nouveaux amis et Elecmon seuls?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	17. Passage à la maison

**Miriel:** merci de ta review. Quoi? C'est ton surnom louveteau XD sinon Antoine a recupéré les D-power mais ça veut pas dire que les autres sont en sureté (tiens je donne une information la) et pour Anthony lis ce chapitre.****

**Antoine: ** Alexis a repéré les Deramon à Akira.Nous nous sommes séparés sur le marché pour les trouver.Dans un magasin informatique dirigé par un Datamon, je les ait retrouvé mais il fallait une monnaie d'échange.Heureusement j'ai trouvé un camescope.Je suis revenu et j'ai vu les Deramon attaquaient Datamon.Alors je l'ai sauvé et il m'a rendu les D-power en reconnaissance.Alors Agumon et moi sommes digivolvés en Ultragreymon puis l'élement digivolution s'est activée.ET Firegreymon a battu les Deramon.Maintenant on peut reprendre notre mission.

**16 PASSAGE A LA MAISON**

Le Trailmon Dark où se trouvait Anthony roulait et passa le tunnel qui formait la frontière entre le digimonde et le monde réel.Alors à la fenêtre,Anthony pouvait voir le paysage de Maubeuge et ses environs à perte de vue.Puis Trailmon Dark s'arrêta à la gare de Fourmies et Anthony descendit.Il regarda partout et comprit qu'il se trouvait vraiment dans son monde.Il était enfin de retour à la maison.

Tout est fini.Je suis de retour à la maison.s'écria Anthony joyeux.

Il courut jusqu'à sa maison mais en chemin il s'aperçut lui même en train de marcher vers la gare.Il avait du mal à il pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois.Finalement il pensa que c'était un sosie et rentra chez lui.Il vit son frère Richard parlait avec leur tante.

Au revoir ma tante.Je vais au parc avec des amis.la salua Richard avant de sortir.

Amuses toi bien Richard.lui dit sa tante.

Euh ma tante?fit Anthony.

La tante tourna la tête et regarda Anthony d'un air surpris.

Comment ça se fait que tu es encore là?Anthony depêche toi.Tu vas rater ton train.Allez tu dois vite partir.l'houspilla sa tante.

Anthony ne comprenait plus rien.Il lèva sa tête machinalement et vit qu'il était l'heure à laquelle il était parti de chez lui pour gare.Il comprit que le Trailmon l'avait ramené dans le passé.Peu importe il allait attendre pour retourner à sa vie normale.il sortit pour ne pas inquieter sa tante et vit Richard courir.Il décida de le suivre et vit qu'il se rendait au parc où se trouvait Alexis et Hugo avec cinq autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'était autre qu'Emilie,Julien,Thomas,Candice et Quentin.

Dire que ça fait quatre ans que nous sommes allés dans le digimonde.dit Richard.

Anthony sursauta.Son frère connaissait le digimonde.Mais alors ces jeunes étaient l'équipe des digisauveurs il y a quatre ans dont avait parlé Alexis et Hugo.Le cœur d'Anthony palpita.Son frère était un digisauveur.

Oui déjà quatre ans je n'en reviens pas.ajouta Thomas.

Et la seule chose qui nous reste de notre aventure ceux sont les D-power et nos souvenirs.dit Emilie.

Oui les souvenirs.enchaina mélodieusement Candice rêveuse.

En tout cas jamais on oubliera nos digimon et le Julien.

Moi je voudrai y retourner.dit Alexis.

Oui ce monde c'est chez nous.ajouta Hugo.

Le digimonde était leur monde comme le monde réel pensa Anthony.Ils étaient des digisauveurs comme lui.Peut être que le digimonde était aussi son monde comme il était le monde de son frère.

Il ne faut pas rêver.Le digimonde n'a plus besoin de nous.dit Quentin la tête basse.

Oh Hugo et moi on doit y aller.dit Alexis.On a un train à prendre.

Oui.acquiesa Hugo.

Maintenant Anthony comprenait.Oui le digimonde était aussi son monde et les autres enfants étaient ses amis.Ils pouvaient pas les laisser seuls.Et puis il y avait aussi Elecmon.Il avait abandonné Elecmon comme ses amis en partant.

Le train.ajouta Thomas rêveur.C'est là où tout a commencé.

Au revoir les petits.lança Julien en riant.

Julien.soupirèrent Alexis et Hugo.

Anthony avait compris.Il devait reprendre reprendre le train ou plutôt le Locomon qui les avaient conduit au digimonde.Il partit à toute vitesse et courut à perdre haleine.Arrivé à la gare,il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'avait que cinq minutes pour trouver Locomon.Il courut sur le quai pour voir Locomon qui commençait à partir.Alors Anthony courut et sauta à la barre de Locomon.Puis il ouvrit la porte et sourit.Maintenant il allait rentrer chez lui.Locomon passa le tunnel et retourna ainsi au digimonde.

**Anthony retrouvera t-il ses amis et Elecmon de retour au digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	18. Un nouvel Anthony

**Miriel:** merci de ta review. Si c'est ton surnom louveteau XD Eh oui Anthony maintenant a compris qu'il avait sa place au digimonde ce qui va le rendre plus fort. Hey c'est normal que tu aimes puisque c'est moi qui ait ecrit. ****

**Anthony: ** Je suis reparti dans un Trailmon Dark pour revenir dans le monde reel avant que je ne parte au digimonde. J'etais content quand j'ai suivi mon frère Richard. Alors j'ai decouvert qu'il etait un digisauveur il y a quatre ans dans l'equipe d'Hugo et Alexis. Alors je comprend que moi aussi j'ai mon role à jouer dans la nouvelle equipe. Je repart pour le digimonde.

**17 UN NOUVEL ANTHONY**

Locomon arriva au digimonde et s'arrêta là les digisauveurs étaient descendus.Mais Anthony resta pour continuer jusqu'Akira.Même séparés par la mer,les Locomon et les Trailmons pouvaient voyager à travers les continents grâce aux voies situés au dessus de l'eau qui n'étaient reliées à rien du tout.

Au marché d'Akira,il descendit prêt à retrouver Elecmon et ses amis.

Pendant ce temps,les digisauveurs étaient prisonniers dans une caverne.Alexis,Hugo,Flora et Marine étaient retenus à la paroi par des chaines au bras exactement comme leurs partenaires digimon ainsi qu'Impmon et Bokomon.

Relâchez nous.hurla Impmon en colère.

De toute façon les guerriers légendaires vous battront.ajouta Bokomon.

Et puis Antoine et Anthony nous sauveront.enchaîna Hugo.

On sauvera le Marine.

Pauvres idiots.ricana un digimon.Il ne sert à rien de croire à cela.

Ce digimon était un Ultramonochromon.Il ressemblait à un Monochromon sauf qu'il portait une armure grise.Un autre digimon se tenait à côté de lui.Il s'agissait d'Ultragrowlmon.Il ressemblait à un Growlmon sauf que sa peau était noire et il portait une armure rouge.

Nous sommes aussi des guerriers légendaires.ajouta Ultragrowlmon.Je suis Ultragrowlmon,le guerrier légendaire des ténèbres.

Le guerrier légendaire des ténèbres.s'écria Hugo.C'était l'élément de Quentin.

Et moi je suis Ultramonochromon,le guerrier légendaire de la pierre.

Et lui possède l'élément de Julien.ajouta Alexis.Voici donc deux qui possède les éléments donnés par Cherubimon.

Caché au-dessus d'eux,Antoine et Koromon observaient en silence.Ils rageaient de ne pas pouvoir intervenir mais ils étaient trop faibles pour se digivolver.

Je ne peux même pas leur rendre leurs D-power.soupira Antoine.

Et où sont Anthony et Elecmon?demanda Koromon.

Anthony errait sur le marché d'Akira et recherchait son compagnon digital.Soudain il l'aperçut en face du stand de nourriture.

Elecmon.cria Anthony.

Anthony.

Elecmon où sont les autres?demanda Anthony.

J'ai vu un Monochromon et un Growlmon assez particulier les emmenait hors de la ville.Je les ait suivis mais seul,je ne pouvait rien faire.expliqua Elecmon.

Bien.Alors on y va.Spirit digivolution.

Elecmon digivolve toi………en Buchmon

Buchmon se mit à courir pour sortir de la ville et se diriger vers la grotte où les deux mauvais guerriers des éléments retenaient leurs amis.Buchmon entra.

Tiens Buchmon,le guerrier légendaire de la Ultragrowlmon.

Nous allons nous amuser.ajouta Ultragrowlmon en riant.

Anthony.dit Antoine pour lui même.Je savais que tu viendrais.

Buchmon lança son attaque branche d'arbre mais les deux digimon ne sentirent rien du tout.Puis Ultragrowlmon lança son attaque flamme des ténèbres et Ultramonochromon pierre du destin.Les attaques commençaient à faire mal à Buchmon.Alors Antoine sortit de sa cachette.

Buchmon.hurla Antoine.Attrape.

Antoine lança le D-power de son ami qui l'attrapa au vol et le serra dans sa main.

Merci Antoine.Maintenant je sais que je suis Anthony Dupuis,le frère de Richard.Moi aussi je peux me battre et je suis fort.Je suis un digisauveur comme mon frère.hurla Buchmon.

Buchmon et le D-power brillèrent d'une lumière marron et le D-power afficha le message **élément digivolution **à l'écran.Buchmon se digitalisa et un corps de bois se forma puis une armure marron avec l'élément de la terre se posa dessus.Ensuite il obtint une lance.Le digimon apparut dans une forêt en criant « Earthbuchmon ».

Earthbuchmon,un digimon hybride de niveau élément.Il utilise les tremblements de terre pour attaquer ses ennemis ou alors sa lance.l'analysa Antoine.

Je me demande comment Anthony a pu se digivolver avec Elecmon sans digivice.Normalement c'est impossible.dit Alexis intrigué.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu,les digivices ne servent qu'à donner confiance en vous.Il est donc possible de se digivolver sans quand on maitrise déjà une digivolution.expliqua Bokomon.

Earthbuchmon utilisa sa lance pour attaquer Ultragrowlmon et le propulsait sur Ultramonochromon. Ensuite il lança son attaque tremblement de terre.La terre commença à trambler.Les chaines des enfants et des digimon se cassèrent tandis qu'Antoine sauta de son promontoir en tenant Koromon. Puis le code digital d'Ultragrowlmon et Ultramonochromon apparurent formaient des éléments de la pierre et des ténèbres ainsi que les spirits d'Ultramonochromon et Ultragrowlmon.Earthbuchmon se prépara à les aspirer.

Torpille de glace.lança une voix.Une torpille de glace apparut et congéla Earthbuchmon.Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir un Coelamon de deux mètres recouvert de métal.

Metalcoelamon.s'écrièrent Ultramonochromon et Ultragrowlmon.

Imbéciles.J'avais dit que nous n'attaquions pas avant de maitriser tous l'élément digivolution.Vous êtes complétement fous.Attendez que Cherubimon soit au courant.les réprimanda Metalcoelamon.

Mais ils n'avaient pas leurs Ultragrowlmon.

Et puis il faut bien se débarrasser de ces maudits enfants.ajouta Ultramonochromon.

Non.Je veux le faire dans les règles de l'honneur.N'oubliez pas que nous sommes six comme eux. Le plan est déjà prêt.Alors maintenant on rentre.

Les deux digimon suivèrent Metalcoelamon et ils disparurent très vite.Alors Earthbuchmon régressa en Anthony et Tsunomon.

Je suis Tsunomon maintenant Anthony.se présenta Tsunomon.

Hum c'est interressant ça.fit Antoine.

Qu'est qui est interessant?demanda Marine.

Nous connaissons à présent trois des mauvais guerriers légendaires des éléments et nous savons que deux d'entre eux a le pouvoir de la pierre et des ténèbres.Ensuite le dernier semblait être le chef.Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Ultramonochromon et Ultragrowlmon sont des solitaires et n'aiment pas agir en équipe.expliqua Antoine.

Moi je voudrai qu'on pense à Dynasmon.dit Impmon.J'ai entendu sur le marché d'Akira qu'il avait aspiré les données du continent des rêves.

Sapristi il faut réagir.s'écria Antoine.Nous avons trois digimon de niveau élément.Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne le batte pas.

Anthony regarda son D-power qui montrait les hologrammes de Buchmon et de Earthbuchmon.

Oui.Et nos spirits sont nos partenaires comme nos digimon.ajouta Anthony en souriant.

**Les digisauveurs pourront ils battre Dynasmon? Et ensuite devront ils se battre contre les six mauvais guerriers des élements de Cherubimon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


	19. Le retour de vieux amis

**Antoine:** J'étais à la grotte à surveiller mes amis prisonniers d'Ultramonochromon et Ultragrowlmon, des guerriers légendaires de Cherubimon. Mais Koromon et moi étions trop faibles. Alors Anthony et Elecmon sont arrivés et ont pu se digivolver au niveau élément. C'est genial. Mais ils ne les ont pas battu car un autre guerrier, Snowcoelamon, est apparu et les a sauvé. Je crains qu'on va devoir les combattre. ****

**18 LE RETOUR DE VIEUX AMIS**

Soudain la grotte retrembla mais plus violemment que l'avait fait précédemment Earthbuchemon.Les digisauveurs et les digimon se sauvèrent de cet endroit à toute vitesse évitant les pierres et rochers qui tombaient.Enfin ils parvinrent à sortir de la grotte et découvrirent Dynasmon.

Dynasmon a utilisé son attaque hurlement dragon pour faire trembler la grotte et nous obligeait à Alexis.

Il faut le battre décida Antoine.

Attends Antoine.s'écria Anthony.Regarde Koromon,Tsunomon et Bukamon sont trop faibles pour se battre.En plus nous n'avions rien mangé depuis longtemps.

Ce n'est rien.on a le pouvoir en nous.dit Hugo.Spirit digivolution.

Patamon digivolve toi………..en Ultraangemon

A nous Monodramon.On va leur montrer qu'on sait se battre nous aussi.ajouta Alexis.Spirit digivolution.

Monodramon digivolve toi……..en Dracomon

Dracomon lança son attaque metal météore et Ultraangemon lumière céleste.Pourtant les attaque ne réussirent absolument pas à détruire Dynasmon.

Si seulement on pouvait se digivolver nous aussi.soupira Ultraangemon.

On est capables de le faire.On a déjà réussi à redevenir au niveau spirit alors on peut encore reprendre notre forme élément.ajouta Dracomon.

Dracomon brilla d'une lumière orange tandis que le spirit de Dracomon et l'élément de l'air tournèrent autour de lui.A l'intérieur de Dracomon,Alexis vit de Dracomon,le D-power d'Alexis vit le message **élément digivolution** s'affichait à l'écran.Dracomon se digitalisa pour fomer un dragon noir portant une armure orange avec le symbole de l'élément de l'air avec des ailes noires.Il apparut sur un nuage en criant « Winddracomon».

Ultrangemon brilla d'une lumière jaune tandis que le spirit d'Ultraangemon et l'élément de la lumière tournèrent autour de lui.A l'intérieur d'Ultraangemon, le D-power d'Hugo afficha le message **élément digivolution** qui s'afficha à l'écran.Ultraangemon se digitalisa pour former un ange comme Ultraangemon mais portant un bouclier doré avec le symbole de l'élément de la lumière ainsi qu'une épée avec un manche en or.Il portait une armure dorée étincellante.Le digimon apparut dans une plaine inondée par le soleil en criant « Lightangemon ».

Ouais.Lightangemon et Winddracomon sont enfin de retour.se réjouit Impmon.Donnez lui une bonne raclée à ce Dynasmon et renvoyez le dans le digi-œuf d'où il aurait pas dû sortir.

Oui.Les guerriers légendaires de la lumière et du vent ont repris leur forme élément.ajouta Bokomon.

Il est désesperant ce digimon.soupira Marine.

Winddracomon envoya son attaque souffle métallique qui fit tomber à terre Dynasmon.Lightangemon en profita pour lui assener sa terrible épée de lumière.Le code digital de Dynasmon commença à apparaître mais le mauvais digimon réussit à se relever et put s'enfuir devant le petit groupe eberlué.

Il joue avec nos nerfs là?s'énerva Antoine.

Puis Winddracomon et Lightangemon redevinrent Alexis et Monodramon d'un côté et Hugo et Patamon d'un autre.

Une vos digimon ne régressent qu'au niveau disciple?demanda Anthony étonné.

Tout simplement car on a plus d'expérience.répondit Monodramon.

En tout cas,il faut battre Dynasmon.décida Antoine.Il met trop le digimonde en danger.

**Les digisauveurs pourront ils battre Dynasmon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux.**


End file.
